Mine
by carolineakim
Summary: 'Jika hal itu yang membuatmu untuk memiliki-ku dan menyentuhku, aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidup-ku sendiri,'/KaiSoo Fanfic/YAOI


_**Mine**_

 _ **Main Cast : D.O Kyung Soo (EXO-K)**_

 __ _ **Kim Jong In (EXO-K)**_

 _ **Support Cast : All member EXO and other**_

 _ **Genre : Romance, Friendship, NC10+(mana ada? -_- )**_

 _ **Rating : T and a bit M**_

 _ **Title : Mine**_

 _ **Length : Oneshoot**_

 _ **Author : Choi Hyo In a.k.a PinkyPheonix/Mrs. Pinky (Apa aja deh. Asal jangan Mimin)**_

 _ **Warning : YAOI, Abal-abal, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan membuat pusing dan muntah pelangi (?), Author rada gaje OTW sarap, NO PLAGIARISM!**_

 _ **Summary : 'Jika hal itu yang membuatmu untuk memiliki-ku dan menyentuhku, aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidup-ku sendiri,'**_

 _ **Happy reading, guys!**_

"Cih, kau pikir aku terkejut, eoh? Tidak, Kyungie!" kata Luhan. Kyungsoo yang tadinya mengejutkan Luhan dari belakang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka. "Itu tidak lucu!" kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi bungkam.

"BAEKHYUN!" "LUHANNIE HYUNG!" suara menggelegar dari dua namja. Sontak namja yang disebutkan namanya itu terjengkal kebelakang karena terkejut. "Gyahahaha... Kau terkejut, ne? Gomawo, Ohh Sehun dan, Ah! Kau juga Park Chanyeol hyung," kata Kyungsoo sambil dengan malas mengatakan _'hyung'_ setelah kata _'Park Chanyeol'_. Sedangkan, Baekhyun sibuk mengomel dan Luhan yang sibuk menggerutu dengan bahasa Mandarin. "Jangan suka mengejutkanku!" gerutu Baekhyun. "Mianhae, Baekkie," ucap Chanyeol. "Hmm... Ne," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol membalas senyum Chanyeol.

"Hyung, temani aku beli bubble tea!" kata Sehun manja. Luhan tampak berpikir sebentar. "Ne. Palli!" jawab Luhan akhirnya dan dihujami kecupan di pipinya oleh Sehun. Mereka berjalan ke kantin sambil ber-lovey dovey ria.

FYI, sekolah ini sudah biasa dengan hal-hal berbau, **_Yaoi._** Bahkan, yeoja di sekolah ini telah tercemar dengan virus fujoshi akut. Dan bahkan jika ada namja menggoda sekalipun disini, mereka tidak akan tertarik. Malah, dijodohkan dengan namja yang menurut mereka cocok. Dasar!

Kyungsoo menatap dua sahabatnya yang sedang saling ber-lovey dovey juga. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Hei! Jika ingin berpacaran jangan disini!" katanya. "Kau iri, ne, Kyungie?" goda Baekhyun sambil mendorong kecil bahu Kyungsoo. "Hish! Aniya, hyung. Lagipula, aku masih straight," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Tak usah mengelak, Kyung! Lihat saja! Nanti, aku akan menyuruh yeoja menjodohkan-mu dengan namja. Siapa saja itu." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Hei! Enak saja. Dan jangan suruh Yoora noona untuk mencarikan aku namja. Jika tidak, aku tidak segan-segan memukul noona-mu dan memenggal kepalamu, Chanyeol!" ancam Kyungsoo tak kalah sambil menekankan dikata Chanyeol. Ia pergi begitu saja. "Dasar! Enak saja, dia tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan Chanyeol," gerutu Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terkikik pelan. "Sudahlah, nanti kau makin terlihat jelek jika marah." Goda Baekhyun dan dibalas pelototan tajam Chanyeol. "Rasakan balasanku, Baekkie!" seru Chanyeol sambil menggelitiki pinggang Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang tertawa.

...

Kyungsoo berjalan malas. "Cih! Aku straight!" kesalnya sambil mempoutkan bibir. "Aigo! Aku berjanji dengan panda untuk mengerjakan tugas. Dasar, aku pabbo!" katanya sambil merutuki diri sendiri. "Hei! Hyukjae-sunbae, kau melihat Tao?" tanyanya pada Eunhyuk yang juga sedang sibuk mencari seseorang. "Molla, Kyungsoo. Aku juga sedang mencari Donghae," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Ya sudahlah, Gomawo, sunbae." Ucap Kyungsoo sopan sambil tersenyum. "Cheonnma," jawab Eunhyuk sambil membalas senyuman Kyungsoo.

Ia melihat tiga yeoja didekatnya dan mereka adalah adik kelasnya, kecuali Yeri teman sekelasnya yang termasuk yeoja yang terkena virus fujoshi. "Hei! Krystal, kau melihat Tao?" tanyanya. "Aku tak melihatnya, Kyungsoo-sunbae. Hei! Seo, kau melihatnya?" tanya Krystal sambil menyenggol pundak Seohyun yang sedang berbicara dengan Yeri. "Ah! Aku melihatnya berjalan dengan Kris-sunbae. Ke perpustakaan," jawab Seohyun. _'Sedang apa mereka di perpustakaan? Mereka kan tak suka membaca,_ ' batin Kyungsoo. Yeri tersenyum jahil. "Kau sendiri, belum mempunyai siapa-siapa. Sahabatmu bahkan sudah saling mempunyai kekasih. Atau, kami akan mencarikan namja untukmu?" tanya Yeri sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. "Andwae! Aku masih straight. Dan aku masih menyukai yeoja. Sebaiknya, jangan sebarkan virus fujoshi kalian pada yeoja yang tahun depan akan masuk sekolah ini!" tolaknya. "Hahahaha... Kyungsoo-sunbae, menurutku kau cocok menjadi uke. Dan nanti aku akan menyusun rencana ini dengan eonni-ku, Jessica. Atau dengan Victoria," kata Krystal sambil tertawa nista. "Dasar! Ternyata semua yeoja disini sudah terkena virus fujoshi," umpat Kyungsoo sambil berlari menjauhi tiga anak ini. Sekolah aneh. Sebenarya, yeoja disini rata-rata telah memiliki namjachingu. Bukan dari sekolah ini. Karena, sekolah ini isinya namja yaoi yang sialnya, dijodohkan oleh yeoja tak bertanggung jawab. Dasar! Yeoja disini sudah tak normal.

Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia rasa, hanya dia namja straight tersisa di sekolah ini. Sialan!

BRUK...

Dan makin sial jika Kyungsoo tak memperhatikan jalan sehingga menabrak orang. "M-mianhae, aku tak sengaja," ucapnya. _'Kan aku yang menabrak. Mengapa dia yang meminta maaf?'_ pikirnya bingung. "Gwenchanna. Aku yang menabrakmu. Kubantu kau, ne," ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu namja itu berdiri. "Gomawo," katanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Namja ini sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Dan juga, dia tampan. Baiklah, Kyungsoo mendengus karena ia merasa namja itu lebih tampan darinya. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Kau anak baru?" tanya Kyungsoo. Namja itu mengangguk sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Kim Joon Myeon. Kau dapat memanggilku Suho. Dan aku mencari kelas XI-A." katanya. Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Suho. "Aku D.O Kyungsoo. Aku kelas IX-A. Junior High School digabung dengan Senior High School disini. Dan berarti, kau sunbae-ku," balas Kyungsoo. "Ehm, anggap saja aku temanmu. Kau memanggilku hyung saja. Dan, bisakah kau menunjukkan kelasku?" tanya Suho.

Kyungsoo berfikir sebentar. Dia kan harus menemui Tao. Matanya berputar dan menemukan seorang namja ber-dimple. Itu, Zhang Yixing sahabatnya juga. "Lay-hyung! Sini!" seru Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Lay. Dengan cepat, Lay menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Hmm, begini, ini anak baru disini. Dia sunbae-ku. Dan dia sekelas denganmu. Kau bisa mengantarkannya? Aku sedang mencari Panda itu," kata Kyungsoo. Lay mengangguk cepat. "Yasudah, aku pergi dulu!" seru Kyungsoo sambil berjalan. "Namamu siapa?" tanya Lay sambil tersenyum. "E-eh, ehm, namaku Kim Joon Myeon. Kau dapat memanggilku Suho," jawab Suho sambil membalas senyuman namja dihadapannya.

...

Mata Kyungsoo sedari tadi tidak bisa berhenti bergerak di perpustakaan. Dengan ekspresi yang, well, mungkin seperti kekanakan. Dia mendengus berkali-kali. "Mana bayi panda itu, sih?" kesalnya.

"Hahahaha... Aniya, gege. Aku tidak seliar kau!" seru seseorang. "Itu kan suara bayi panda itu," gumam Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan mengikuti sumber suara.

"Tapi, aku liar, Panda chagi. Mungkin, aku bisa melahapmu kapan saja. Seandainya, kau sudah lulus." Kata Kris dengan suara berat. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Matanya bergerak ia menemukan beberapa sunbae-nya tengah ber-lovey dovey ria di perpustakaan yang harusnya sunyi senyap. Apakah, seongsanim disini terkena virus fujoshi juga, eoh?

Ia melihat 2 sunbae-nya yang juga ber-lovey dovey ria. Ia melihat Young Woon a.k.a Kangin-sunbae yang sedang mencium pipi Kyuhyun-sunbae. Padahal, tidak jauh dari mereka ada Kang seongsanim yang memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas. _'Astaga. Rupanya, seongsanim disini juga terkena virus fujoshi,'_ batin Kyungsoo. Ia menepuk keningnya.

"Annyeong, Kris-hyung. Aku ingin membawa bayi panda ini sebentar. Karena, kami punya tugas biologi yang harus diselesaikan, **Hari ini juga.** Jika tidak, kami akan dihukum oleh Shin seongsanim besok," kata Kyungsoo. Kris mendengus melihat sesosok sahabatnya tengah mengganggu aktivitas lovey dovey mereka. Padahal, tadi, bibirnya hampir menyatu dengan bibir Tao. "Tapi, kami belum selesai!" bantah Kris. "Kau mau, kekasih tersayangmu sekaligus bayi panda tercintamu ini dihukum berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali putaran atau mungkin membersihkan koridor sepanjang 7 meter itu, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit mengancam. "Andwae!".

"Makanya! Tao, palli kita selesaikan tugas ini. Dan, sebaiknya kau berterima kasih padaku. Karena, kuyakin, jika malam ini kita tidak menyelesaikan tugas, kau tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari kedepan." Canda Kyungsoo dengan maksud yang agak- ya, you know, lah. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ne. Annyeong, ge!" ucap Tao sambil berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kris yang bersungut-sungut kesal. "Sabarlah, tuan muda Wu. Mungkin, kau harus menunggu dia lulus jika kau ingin betul-betul memilikinya," ucap Kang seongsanim dengan maksud sama seperti yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Kris mendengus. _'Ternyata benar kata Kyungsoo. Yeoja disini telah terkontaminasi virus fujoshi. Bahkan, tertular sampai seongsanim. Tapi, baguslah.'_ Batinnya sambil berjalan menuju kelas meninggalkan beberapa Kangin dan Kyuhyun, yang saling berciuman. Dengan wajah Kang Jaehyu a.k.a Kang seongsanim yang berseri-seri. Dasar, yeoja disini memang aneh. Baik guru maupun siswi. Beruntung, semua guru yang namja sudah mempunyai istri masing-masing.

...

"Ini kelas kita. Dan selamat datang!" ucap Lay sambil tersenyum dengan dimple yang selalu menyertai senyumannya. Suho terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Lay yang agak kekanakan.

Suho mulai memasuki kelas itu. Sepi. Palingan juga, para namja sibuk ber-lovey dovey ria dan yeoja sibuk menjodohkan sana-sini. Baiklah, Suho belum mengerti hal itu. "Aku duduk dimana?" tanyanya pada Lay. Lay tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau duduk denganku? Kemarin, aku duduk dengan Taemin. Tapi, dia pindah duduk dengan Minho." Kata Lay serta dijawab anggukkan pelan Suho. Dia menaruh tas-nya yang berwarna cokelat disebelah tas Lay yang berwarna biru. Dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kebetulan, hari ini pulang cepat. Karena kau siswa baru disini, aku akan menceritakan hal menarik disekolah ini. Bahkan hal unik menurut kami. Dan mungkin aneh menurutmu," kata Lay sambil tersenyum misterius. Suho megerenyitkan dahinya. Tapi, akhirnya mengangguk juga.

...

"Pelan-pelan berjalannya, Kyungie!" pekik Tao saat Kyungsoo menarik atau tepatnya menyeret Tao. "Kau itu lama, Panda!" bantah Kyungsoo sambil masih menyeretnya. "Biasa saja, atau kupanggilkan yeoja untuk menjodohkanmu dengan namja?!" ancam Tao dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tao. "Ya sudah! Sekarang kita harus mengerjakan tugas itu!" ujar Kyungsoo setengah berteriak.

"Kyung! Aku menemukan namja untukmu. Ryeowook-sunbae!" seru Krystal yang tiba-tiba muncul dan...

TAK...

Kyungsoo menjitak kepala Krystal. "Tak sopan! Dengar, panggil aku Kyungsoo-sunbae. Enak saja panggil Kyung. Ryeowook itu milik Yesung-sunbae! Lagipula aku masih straight." Sungut Kyungsoo. Krystal mengusap kepalanya. "Ne, up to you, sunbae. Oh, ne! Aku lupa. Ya sudah, aku menjodohkan yang lain saja," kata Krystal sambil berlalu menyusul Eonni-nya, Jessica yang telah berjalan mendahului-nya.

"Lihat, panda? Sebelum kau memberi tahu saja, mereka sudah datang duluan. Bagaimana jika kau mengundang yeoja satu sekolah? Hancur hidupku!" kata Kyungsoo sambil meninju pelan bahu Tao. "Apa salahku?" dengus Tao.

...

SKIP

Istirahat ke-2...

Suho sangat betah disini. Manalagi, Lay yang setia mengajari dia tentang pelajaran disini yang belum ia paham.

"Suho, eh, aku tak nyaman memanggilmu dengan nama Suho," ungkap Lay sambil menepuk bahu Suho. Sementara, Suho hanya tersenyum kecil. "Panggil namaku yang membuat-mu nyaman saja," katanya sambil menepuk bahu Lay.

"M-myeonie? Mau tidak?" tanya Lay ragu. "Hahaha... Gwenchanna, itu panggilan bagus. Dan aku memanggilmu, Zhangie. Mau?" tanya Suho. Lay mengangguk dan tersenyum manis dan tentunya dimple itu kembali menyertainya.

Suho merasakan perasaan hangat melihat senyum Lay yang manis. Dan ia pun membalas senyuman Lay itu. "E-em, tadi kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Suho. "Ini sekolah aneh," gumam Lay. "Waeyo?" tanya Suho. "Katakan hal yang aneh saat pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki disini," ucap Lay. Suho tampak berfikir sebentar dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Tadi, aku lihat ada 2 namja yang sedang berpacaran, mungkin," kata Suho pelan. Lay menepuk tangannya. "Itu dia! Namja dengan namja. Yeah, yaoi. Itu sudah biasa disini, Myeonie. Bahkan yeoja disini sudah terkena virus fujoshi. Apalagi seongsanim yeoja disini. Kau tahu? Kemarin, aku lihat Minho-hyung dan Taemin-hyung berciuman di depan Ahn seongsanim. Dan Ahn seongsanim hanya tersenyum tak jelas. Oke! Aku juga tidak paham betul. Sahabatku sudah banyak yang seperti itu. Hanya aku dengan Kyungsoo yang **mungkin** , masih straight," jelas Lay sambil menekan kata mungkin. Suho terlihat mengehembuskan nafas berat memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mulai mencoba menerima apa yang ada disekolah ini. Baiklah, ia mulai bisa.

...

"Aniya! Bukan itu. Coba kau cari lagi buku yang judulnya **'Ensiklopedia Biologi'**. Masa' tidak ada?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Kyungsoo bersyukur, tidak ada orang pacaran lagi disini. "Iya, tidak ada, Kyungie!" jawab Tao. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Kau cari di rak ke 3 setelah ini. Aku cari disini. Palli, ne!" kata Kyungsoo. Dan namja bermata panda itu hanya mengangguk dan menurutinya.

"Apakah ini buku yang kau cari?". Suara berat seorang namja menyapanya. Ia sedikit mendongak. Yeah, mungkin dia sebatas dada namja itu. "Ne. Aku mencari ini. Tunggu, kau anak kelas VIII-A yang pindahan dari sekolah lain?" kata Kyungsoo. "Ne, sunbae. Kim Jongin imnida. Kau dapat memanggilku Kai," katanya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ehm, kau mengenalku?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang D.O Kyungsoo disekolah ini? Namja yang jago dalam bidang biologi dan sains." Kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Lalu, melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang bersemu merah. "Tidak usah begitu. Biasa saja," elak Kyungsoo. Sementara Kai hanya tertawa kecil. "Ehm, buku itu tadi aku pinjam untuk mencari... eh... Hm, ini bukunya. Mh, anyeonng!" kata Kai sambil berlalu.

Sementara, Kyungsoo hanya sweatdropp melihat tingkah Kai. Lalu, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Panda! Bukunya sudah ada!" seru Kyungsoo.

...

"Aku sudah tahu! Dia yang pas, eonni!" kata Krystal sambil mengendap di balik tembok. "Kau benar, saeng!" jawab Jessica sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Besok kita mulai saja," usul Victoria. Seohyun mengangguk setuju. "Aku yakin, pasti dia akan mengubah statusnya," ucap Seohyun. Mereka semua langsung memulainya. "Jangan lupa beri tahu Yeri!"

...

Sedari tadi, Kyungsoo sudah 5 kali membolak-balik halaman buku biologi yang tebal itu. Tapi, tidak ada. Malah dia bertemu halaman yang isinya bagian-bagian yang, errr... You know lah, namanya juga biologi. Dan Tao sedang sibuk mencari dibuku lainnya. "NAH! Ini dia!" seru Kyungsoo sambil memperlihatkan pada Tao. Sedangkan, Tao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka mulai mengerjakan tugas itu.

Kyungsoo merasa sedari tadi dipikirannya hanya ada nama adik kelasnya itu. _'Mengapa aku pendek sekali? Dengan adik kelasku saja hanya sebatas dada.'_ Batinnya. "Hei! Kau memikirkan siapa, eoh?" selidik Tao sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Apa, sih? Aku hanya bingung mengerjakan tugas dari Shin Seongsanim," elak Kyungsoo. "Bohong! Siapa namja yang telah mencuri hatimu, Kyung?" tanya Tao. Kyungsoo mendengus sambil memukul pelan bahu Tao.

"Aku straight, panda!" kata Kyungsoo. Tao hanya tertawa pelan. "Sudahlah, palli, kita selesaikan tugas dari Shin seongsanim yang killer itu," ucap Tao. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Tao.

...

"Kai!"

Kai merasa ada yang memanggilnya dan ia melihat kearah belakang. "Sehun? Ada apa?" tanya Kai. "Aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Bukankah kemarin aku sudah janji? Palli!" seru Sehun. Gezz, Sehun adalah sepupu Kai. Baiklah, dia sepupunya.

"Hmm... Siapa?" tanya Kai. "Banyak," jawab Sehun singkat. "Ne, ne... Dimana?" tanya Kai lagi. "Di kantin. Ikuti aku saja!" suruh Sehun sambil berjalan didepan Kai. Dan, Kai hanya mengikuti langkah sepupunya itu.

...

 _To : Lay hyung_

 _From : Kyungsoo_

 _Hyung, ajaklah Suho hyung ke kantin. Kami sudah menunggu. Palli, ne!_

Lay tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Kyungsoo dan mengajak Suho. "Myeonie, sahabatku sudah menunggu di kantin. Aku mau mengenalkannya dengan kau," kata Lay. Suho mengangguk. "Dengan senang hati,"

...

SKIP

...

"Hey! Palli, Kai. Tidak lihat mereka sudah menunggu kita!" seru Sehun sambil menginjak kaki Kai yang meringis kesakitan. "Appo," gumamnya. Dan melangkah cepat menuju meja kantin yang sudah ada, heum, 6 namja.

"Luhannie hyung!" seru Sehun sambil menghambur kepelukan Luhan yang sedang duduk. "Kita baru berpisah 10 menit yang lalu, Sehunnie," kata Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil. "Dan kau melupakan sepupumu itu?" ucap Kris. "Biarlah. Kau duduk disebelah Kyungsoo hyung, sana!" kata Sehun tak perduli. Karena, sedang memeluk Luhan dengan posesif. Dengan lesu Kai duduk disebelah Kyungsoo. Kai sudah tau tentang hal di sekolah ini. Seperti yang diberitahu Lay ke Suho. Ia diberitahu Sehun.

"Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo. "K-kyungsoo sunbae?" kata Kai gugup. Disebelahnya ada namja cerdas yang tadi ia temui di perpustakaan. Oh, jadi, namja cerdas ini sahabat sepupunya, Sehun? Ugh, beruntung sekali. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Baekhyun yang ada di sisi sebelah kanan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Dia cocok untukmu," bisik Baekhyun pelan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

PLAK

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan bicara! Aku straight, hyung!" bantah Kyungsoo sambil memukul bahu Baekhyun. "Appo!" kata Baekhyun sambil balas memukul bahu Kyungsoo. Well, sekarang mereka saling pukul-pukulan. Sangat kekanakan. Dan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdropp melihat tingkah dua orang ini.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar!" kata seseorang dari belakang. "XIUMIN HYUNG!" pekik mereka. Kecuali, Kai yang hanya tersenyum. "Hai! Sepertinya kalian merindukanku. Hehehe..." tawa Xiumin sambil menggandeng Chen dan duduk di bangku itu. "Itu jelas, ge! Bagaimana? Kau menang tidak?" tanya Tao. "Ne. Aku menang!" jawab Xiumin. "Yee! Chukkae, ge!" pekik mereka lagi. Yeah, Xiumin ikut lomba taekwondo selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Dan, hasilnya, menang. Wajarlah, sahabatnya merindukan ia. Karena, dia sudah mereka anggap kakak mereka. Well, dia paling tua diantara mereka. Selama 3 hari ini, Xiumin tak ikut berkumpul bersama mereka dan Chen juga. Karena, Chen menemani namjachingu-nya ini lomba.

"Xiu-oppa!" seru seorang yeoja. "Seohyun!" balas Xiumin dan memeluk Seohyun. Wajarlah, mereka kan kakak adik. "Mengapa kau tak memberi tahu jika pulang hari ini? Rumah sepi sekali, oppa! Oh iya, Chennie oppa, gomawo sudah menemani oppaku." Ucap Seohyun sambil menepuk bahu Chen. Chen mengangguk pelan. "Itu pesan dari Eomma dan Appa-mu jika aku ingin menikahi Oppa-mu," canda Chen sambil tertawa. "Kau bisa saja, Oppa!" ujar Seohyun.

"SEO! KAU DIMANA?" teriakan melengking khas Krystal terdengar di pendengaran mereka semua. "Aku disini, Krystal!" jawab Seohyun. Perasaan Kyungsoo tak enak. Semakin tidak enak lagi setelah melihat 4 yeoja penyebar virus fujoshi paling utama.

"Sial!" umpat Kyungsoo saat melihat Victoria, Jessica, Krystal, dan Yeri berjalan menuju mereka. "Waeyo sunbae?" tanya Kai pelan. "Um, gwenchanna!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus-terusan menyumpah serapahi kelima yeoja ini.

Fyi, dulunya, Xiumin itu straight. Tapi, gara-gara adik perempuannya ini, dia menjadi berbelok. Dan berpacaran dengan Chen. Bahkan, Seohyun memberi tahu pada orangtuanya. Xiumin kira ia akan dihukum. Tapi, malah menyetujuinya. Lagipula, orangtuanya memaklumi hal itu terjadi di sekolahnya dan Seohyun yang sudah terkena virus fujoshi akut.

"Hai! Mianhae aku lama!" ujar seorang namja sambil duduk disebelah Tao dan namja satunya duduk disebelahnya. "Ini yang tadi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menyuruhku mengantarkannya ke kelas, karena kami sekelas," jelas Lay. Suho menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sambil tersenyum.

"Ini kekasihmu, oppa?" ceplos Victoria. "Sembarangan!" bantah Lay. "Lalu?" tanya Victoria. "Dia murid baru disini, Vic!" ucap Lay. Victoria mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, Kyungsoo sunbae! Ugh, aku tak suka memanggilmu sunbae. Kyung? Ya, itu bagus!" kata Krystal sambil berjalan kebelakang Kyungsoo. Benar kan? Firasat buruk mulai ia rasakan. "Tak sopan kau!" sungut Kyungsoo kesal.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" suara seorang yeoja melengking dan mungkin sukses menusuk telinga. "YOORA EONNI!" malah kelima yeoja itu yang menjawab. Makin tak enak saja perasaan Kyungsoo kali ini. "Hei! Kalian sudah menjodohkan berapa namja?" ujar Yoora. "Banyak. Sangat banyak. Tapi, ada satu namja yang mengaku straight. Gengsi mungkin," jawab Jessica menyindir Kyungsoo dan sukses membuatnya merasa mulas.

"Noona, kuharap kau kesini ada tujuannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khas-nya. "Tentu. Aku akan menanyakan seluruh yeoja disini. Sukses tidak mereka menjodohkan namja," jawab Yoora. "Itu bagus, noona!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah Yoora dan dibalas sama olehnya. "Hei, Kyung! Kau masih straight?" sindir Yoora.

Benar apa yang dikatakan firasat Kyungsoo. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Masih!" jawab Kyungsoo cepat. "Yang benar saja?" selidik Yoora sambil memegang bahu Kyungsoo. "Noona, aku ini straight dan, argh! Bisa tidak percaya jika aku masih straight?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepis tangan Yoora. "Baiklah aku percaya. Tapi, jangan tunggu sampai kami berenam merubah status-mu, Kyung!" ancam Yoora sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang bersungut-sungut kesal.

SKIP

...

Mereka ber-18 pulang bersama. Yeah, 12 namja dengan 6 yeoja berotak fujoshi ini. Menuju lapangan favorit mereka.

"Gyahahaha..." mereka tak berhenti bercanda saat menuju lapangan itu. "Berhentilah, noona!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memukul-mukul bahu Yoora. "Kita sudah sampai!" ucap Luhan sambil merentangkan tangannya membiarkan angin menerpanya. Ia merasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sudah dipastikan, itu Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran lapangan melihat ChanBaek yang saling berlarian, TaoRis yang saling mengobrol, XiuChen yang saling berjalan mengitari lapangan ini sambil berpegangan tangan, bahkan, HunHan yang sedang berpagutan bibir dilihat oleh Yeri dan Seohyun. Dua yeoja itu serius melihat 2 namja yang sedang berpagutan bibir itu. Ugh, makin kesal saja Kyungsoo. "Sunbae, kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mendangakkan kepalanya dan menggeleng. "Ani, Kai. Hmm... Jangan panggil aku sunbae. Hyung saja. Kita sudah sahabatan bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kai mengangguk. "Ne, hyung."

"Um, aku kesana dulu, ne, hyung!" pamit Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Jessica menghampiri Lay yang tadi habis berbicara dengan Suho. "Yixing! Sini!" panggil Jessica. "Ne?" jawab Lay. "Kau masih straight?" selidiknya. Lay mengembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. "Tidak lagi, Sica," lirih Lay hampir tidak terdengar. Jessica membulatkan matanya. "M-mwo? Benarkah?" tanya Jessica serius. "Ne. Tapi, jangan terlalu cepat membukanya," kata Lay. Jessica mengangguk. "Ceritakan padaku," ucap Jessica sambil duduk disebelah Lay.

"Aku menyukai Myeonie," lirih Lay sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Jessica lumayan terkejut dan agak senang. "Chukkae, ne." kata Jessica sambil menepuk bahu Lay. "Selamat apanya? Aku tahu dia itu straight, mungkin," ujar Lay tak percaya diri. "Kami akan membantumu!" kata Jessica. "Jangan beritahu sahabatku dulu." Ingat Lay. Jessica mengangguk. "Tunggu waktunya!" janji Jessica.

Suho memandang seorang namja manis yang sedang menatap sahabat-sahabatnya. Kyungsoo. Dari tadi, hati Suho serasa ingin meledak. Oh My God, Suho... Menyukai Kyungsoo. Ia suka gerak-gerik namja manis ini, wajahnya, dan senyumnya. Walau, Suho mengakui senyuman Lay lebih manis. Tapi, apakah itu tandanya Lay tidak ada harapan? Huh! Bahkan, Lay saja baru menyatakan dirinya tidak lagi straight.

"Kita pulang saja. Ini sudah petang," ujar Yoora. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Eonni!" panggil Victoria. Yoora menghampiri kelima yeoja itu. Victoria membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Yoora. "MWO? JINJJA?" tanya Yoora tak percaya. Victoria, Yeri, Krystal, Jessica, dan Seohyun mengangguk. "Diam saja. Lay-sunbae meminta merahasiakannya," ucap Yeri pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan menyusun rencana itu. Hm, Yeollie! Kalian pulang duluan. Kau ajak mereka ke rumah. Kami akan menyusun rencana," ucap Yoora dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. "Sudah biasa," gumamnya. "Kajja!" ajak Chanyeol sambil berlalu bersama 11 namja lainnya.

...

SKIP

...

Mentari pagi mulai menyinari dunia. Kyungsoo sudah bangun sedari tadi. Dan segera menyiapkan diri untuk pergi sekolah. Dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Eomma dan Appa-nya. "Hai, Kyungie!" sapa Eomma-nya. "Pagi, eomma, appa." Kata Kyungsoo sambil duduk di kursi. "Eomma boleh bertanya?" kata eomma-nya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menyendok makanannya ke mulutnya. "Kau sudah punya namjachingu?" goda Eomma-nya. "Uhuk... Uhuk..." Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar perkataan eomma-nya. Appa-nya tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya ini. "Eomma! Aku straight. Oh, aniya! Eomma jangan seperti itu!" rengek Kyungsoo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Eomma-nya terkekeh. "Apapun pilihanmu, eomma dan appa menyetujui. Tapi, jika eomma lihat kau pantas jadi uke, Kyung," kata eomma-nya

Kyungsoo tersedak untuk kedua kalinya. "Eomma bicara apa?" kesal Kyungsoo. "Kau itu manis, Kyung. Mana ada namja semanis kau menjadi seme? Bahkan, sahabatmu, Tao dan Xiumin yang jago beladiri saja menjadi uke. Luhan itu cantik, dia menjadi uke. Baekhyun wajahnya juga manis. Mereka semua jadi uke." Kata eomma-nya. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang eomma bicarakan!" sungut Kyungsoo sambil cepat-cepat menghabiskan makanannya menghindari eomma-nya yang makin lama makin mirip seongsanim yeoja berotak fujoshi disekolahnya. Dan berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Hahaha... Kau yakin jika dia jadi uke, yeobo?" tanya Appa Kyungsoo. "Sangat yakin. Hyoyeon dekat dengan Yoora, noona-nya Chanyeol. Pasti, Hyo juga berotak fujoshi. Jika dia sudah pulang nanti, pasti Kyungsoo terkejut akan kedatangan noona-nya itu. Kita tunggu saja!" kata Eomma-nya. Sepasang suami-istri ini pun tergelak bersama.

SKIP

"Kau masih disini?" decak Kyungsoo kesal. "Tentu. Hei! Aku orang penting disini. Seongsanim saja menyetujui aku berkeliaran di sekolah ini, Kyung!" bantah Yoora. "Oh, ya! Kapan noona kau datang dari Jepang?" tanya Yoora. "Mollayo. Aku tak memikirkannya," jawab Kyungsoo asal. "Semakin seru jika Hyoyeon, noona-mu dan Taeyeon, noona-nya Baekhyun datang. Hwaa!" ujar Yoora. Kelima yeoja lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Dan semakin sial hidupmu jika noona-ku dan noona-mu datang, Kyung!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Terserah kau, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo malas.

"Hei, Minho-sunbae!" sapa Yeri ketika melihat Minho lewat didepan mereka berdelapan. "Hei, Yeri-hoobae. Kau melihat Taemin?" tanyanya. "Kau sudah memberikannya morning kiss belum?" tanya Yeri balik. "Belum," jawab Minho. "Dia ada di koridor. Berikan morning kiss padanya dan jalan bergandengan menuju kelas," kata Yeri. Minho mengangguk. "Gomawo, Yeri!" serunya.

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Ya Tuhan. Menurut sekali!" ucapnya. "Memangnya kau?" sungut Jessica. Kyungsoo meleletkan lidahnya pada Jessica. "MY LOVELY SAENG, BYUN BAEKHYUN!".

"TAEYEON-NOONA!". Kyungsoo bisa stress jika begini. Baekhyun memeluk Taeyeon yang datang. "Noona, kau sudah datang? Dijemput siapa?" tanya Baekhyun. "Baekboem, dengan eomma dan appa. Baekboem tadi mengantarkanku kesini," jawab Taeyeon. Yeah, Baekboem dan Taeyeon adalah kakak Baekhyun. Dan, Taeyeon sama seperti Yoora. Alumni sekolah ini. Makin tak enak saja perasaan Kyungsoo. Jika alumni ini datang, bisa jadi nanti, noona-nya, Hyoyeon yang datang. Oh, tidak! Bisa-bisa dia loncat dari lantai 3 sekolah ini. "Hei, Yoora! Apa kabar? Hai, Vic! Seo! Yeri! Sica!" sapa Taeyeon. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tae!" balas Yoora. "Berapa banyak fujoshi disekolah ini?" tanya Taeyeon. "Seluruhnya bahkan seongsanim-pun fujoshi," dengus Kyungsoo. Taeyeon bertepuk tangan. "Bagus!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah 10 namja. Menghampiri kearah mereka. "Hai! Kalian sudah datang? Hai, Taeyeon-noona, kakak iparku! Kau sudah datang? Hai, Baekkie chagi!" sapa Chanyeol hebring. "Kita morning kiss dulu, Baek!" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Chanyeol menjauh dari mereka. Entah, dimana mereka morning kiss. "Seakrab itukah mereka? Ouh, kita akan segera menjadi saudara, Yoora-ah!" canda Taeyeon. "Tentu!"

"Seo! Mengapa kau berangkat duluan? Mengapa tidak bersamaku?" sungut Xiumin sambil menarik tas adiknya. "Kau berangkat dengan Chen oppa. Aku ikut? Aku akan menjadi penonton morning kiss-mu, kah? Aniya!" bantah Seohyun. "Terserah kau, Seo!" kata Xiumin sambil meninju pelan tas Seohyun.

Jessica melirik ke arah Suho dan Lay yang sedang mengobrol. _'Kami akan membantumu mendapatkan Suho,'_ batin Jessica sambil mengulum senyum. "Sepertinya kalian harus masuk kelas," kata Yoora sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya. Yang lainnya mengangguk beserta ChanBaek yang entah kapan datangnya. Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kris berjalan menuju kelas XII-B. Suho, Lay, dan Jessica ke kelas XI-A, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen dan Victoria di kelas X-B. Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Yeri ke kelas IX-A. Juga, Sehun, Kai, Krystal, dan Seohyun berjalan ke kelas VIII-A.

Taeyeon dan Yoora melambaikan tangannya pada mereka dan tersenyum lebar. "Taeyeon! Yoora!" sapa seseorang. Sontak, dua yeoja itu menoleh ke belakang. "HYOYEON!"

...

SKIP

...

 _Kyungsoo POV_

Entah sampai kapan kesialan melekat di dalam diriku. Baru tadi pagi aku punya firasat buruk saat datangnya Taeyeon-noona. Siang ini, pulang sekolah, firasatku semakin buruk begitu juga semangatku yang tadinya akan berjalan bersama mereka, sahabatku ke mall. Kenapa? Tiba-tiba saja si Hyoyeon, noona-ku datang. Ugh, mood ku bertambah buruk.

"Hei, Kyungie! Aku merindukanmu!" ujar Hyoyeon-noona sambil merangkul pundakku. "Bilang saja kau akan menjahiliku, noona!" sungutku. "Tau saja kau, Kyung!" seru noona-ku yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kita bagi saja mobilnya," ucap Kris tiba-tiba. "Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak paham. "Hmm, siapa saja yang membawa mobil?" tanya Kris. "Aku, kau, Hyo-eonni, Yoora-eonni, dan Suho-sunbae," sahut Victoria. "Itu dia. Bagaimana jika, aku, Tao, Luhan, dan Sehun dimobilku. Seohyun, Xiumin-hyung, dan Chen dimobilnya Victoria. Lalu, Taeyeon-noona, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun dimobil Yoora-noona. Yeri, Kyungsoo, dan Kai dimobil Hyoyeon-noona. Terakhir, Lay, Jessica, dan Krystal dimobilmu, Suho." Jelas Kris sambil menepuk bahu Suho. "Setuju!" kor yang lainnya. Aku? Aku mendengus kesal disatukan mobil dengan Hyoyeon noona.

...

"Hei, Kyung! Sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya noona. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. "Belum." Jawabku singkat. "Kau carikan dia namjachingu, Yeri!" ujar Hyoyeon-noona. Seketika, aku membulatkan mataku. "Noona! Jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba mobilmu menjadi tak karuan pulang nanti!" ancamku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Hanya tertawa. Dasar! Dan sekarang dia mengobrol dengan Yeri. Aku melirik ke arah Kai yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Aku mendengus lagi. Mengapa dia begitu tampan? Ouh, aku cukup... terpesona.

Aku memperhatikannya terus. "Ehm..." suara seseorang membuat konsentrasi-ku buyar. Yeri. Dasar bocah! Tidak bocah sih. Tapi, dikelasku, tingkah dia itu terlalu kekanakan. Well, ulangan bulanan kemarin, diam-diam dia mencontek-ku. Alhasil, Ryeowook yang biasanya peringkat dua harus merelakan peringkatnya turun menjadi 3 karena si Yeri payah itu. Tahu begitu, aku sudah membuat mukanya menjadi rata.

 _Kyungsoo POV END_

SKIP

Mobil mereka sudah sampai di Mall kota Seoul. Perlahan, Kyungsooo turun dan melihat mobil sahabatnya yang lain sudah tiba. Seketika, delapan yeoja itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mall. Biasalah, shopping. "Habis pulang dari mall, pasti Yoora-noona kan kena marah oleh Appa," ucap Chanyeol sambil meringis. "Waeyo?" tanya Baekhyun. "Dia membeli barang yang ia pikir berguna untuknya." Desah Chanyeol pelan. "Hahahaha... Sama seperti noona-ku," sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sambil menepuk bahu Tao dan Luhan. "P-po-pororo!" seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat sebuah toko boneka yang berisi banyak karakter. "Boneka panda!" pekik Tao. "Hello Kitty!" teriak Luhan histeris. Dan, ketiga namja ini sibuk berkutat dengan tumpukan boneka kesukaannya. Untung, wajah mereka childish dan manis. Jika tidak, mereka pasti dikira penghuni rumah sakit jiwa yang lepas.

Mau tidak mau, yang lainnya mengikuti mereka. Dan...

"UNICORN!"- _Lay_

"BANTAL STRAWBERRY!"- _Baekhyun_

"BONEKA BAOZI!"- _Xiumin_

"DONALD DUCK!"- _Chen_

"LA-LARVA!"- _Sehun_

Kai mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk mengambil boneka crong. Tidak! Dirumahnya ada satu lemari penuh hal-hal yang ada gambar crong. Ia melihat Kyungsoo mencubiti pipi boneka pororo disamping tumpukan boneka crong. Pororo dan crong, mereka berdua bersahabat bukan?

Awalnya, Kai ingin mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi...  
"Hai, Kyung!"  
Terlambat. Suho mendahuluinya. Ia berdecak kesal. Kai, apakah kau masih straight?

"Ne, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil masih sibuk memandangi boneka pororo dihadapannya. "Kau suka pororo?" tanyanya. "Sangat suka. Gemas melihatnya. Lucu. Lagipula, pororo itu mempunyai banyak teman, tinggalnya di tempat bersalju. Ugh, aku suka pororo!" jawab Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa, kali ini sifat manja dan kekanakannya muncul. Suho tertawa kecil melihat Kyungsoo. Ia mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dan sibuk bercanda dengan Kyungsoo.

Lay yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan mata yang panas. Jangan sampai ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan boneka unicorn kesukaannya. Sementara, Kai mengepalkan tangannya melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo. Apakah, Kai menyukai Kyungsoo?

...

SKIP

...

Kedelapan yeoja tengah berada di café langganan mereka. Hyoyeon mengangguk paham mendengar cerita Jessica, Victoria, Yeri, dan Krystal. Pertama, tentang Lay yang menyukai Suho. Kedua, Hyoyeon bilang, Kyungsoo cocok dengan Kai. Manalagi, Taeyeon bercerita, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa sepertinya Kai menyukai Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana ini. Heum, bagaimana jika kita membantu Yixing dulu? Antara Kai dan Kyungsoo masih semu," kata Hyoyeon ragu. "Aku setuju denganmu, Hyo!" kata Yoora. "Kita akan membantunya mulai besok!" usul Victoria. Yang lain mengangguk setuju. "Kita sepakat!"

...

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi balkonnya. Dia sedang bosan. Tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin pagi ini. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. "Noona?" kata Kyungsoo lemah. "Ada apa, Kyung?" tanya Hyoyeon. "Jika ada masalah, ceritalah pada noona." Kata Hyoyeon sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. Inilah yang Kyungsoo suka dari noona-nya. Suka menghiburnya, sayang, dan terkadang sehati. "Gwenchanna, noona," jawab Kyungsoo sambil meniup poni nya yang sebagian menutupi matanya. "Noona sudah hafal jika kau ada masalah, Kyung." Kata Hyoyeon. "Sepertinya, Lay hyung marah denganku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa," lirih Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana bisa?"

...

Lay tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja dari kemarin. Matanya sudah bengkak dan merah. Ia tak mau keluar dari kamarnya dari kemarin. Walaupun, eomma dan appa-nya telah membujuk anak namja semata wayangnya itu. Dan beginilah, orangtuanya harus memanggil Victoria, sepupunya juga Jessica.

"Oppa! Buka pintunya, jebal. Ini aku, Victoria dan Jessica!" seru Victoria sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Lay.  
CEKLEK  
Mereka berdua bernafas lega setelah mendengar pintu dibuka dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang melihat penampilan namja didepannya. "O-oppa kau kenapa?" tanya Victoria pada sepupunya itu. "Kemarin aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, M-myeonie menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo," lirih Lay. "Jinjja?" tanya Jessica. Lay mengangguk. "Sepertinya, saat itu, Myeonie akan mencium Kyungsoo. Tapi, mungkin Kyungsoo menyadari ada aku disitu dan dia menepis Myeonie juga langsung pergi," ucap Lay sendu. Jessica dan Victoria berpandangan pasrah. "Mianhae, Yixing. Aku tak menepati janjiku," sesal Jessica. "Ini bukan salahmu," kata Lay sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, ne. Besok pagi, aku menjemputmu, oppa. Annyeong!" pamit Victoria sambil berlalu bersama Jessica.

...

"Jadi, seperti itu ceritanya. Noona paham, Kyung." Kata Hyoyeon sambil mengusap pundak adik lelakinya itu. "Noona tahu. Kau pasti terkejut. Apalagi, saat itu dia tiba-tiba akan menciummu, dan kau melihat Lay yang menangis saat melihat kalian. Lalu, malamnya, kau menelpon dia. Dia tidak mengangkatnya? Noona pikir kau sudah tahu. Lay menyukai Suho." Kata Hyoyeon. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Aku tahu pembicaraanmu dengan Yoora-noona di telpon, saat kalian akan ke café," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunduk. Lalu, mengangkat wajahnya. Genangan air mata sudah terlihat dan matanya yang memerah. "Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, noona." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Dengan cepat, Hyoyeon memeluk adiknya ini. Dan mengusap bahu-nya yang bergetar karena menangis. Dan, mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut. "A-aku takut, noona. Hiks... Hiks..." tangis Kyungsoo. Hyoyeon sudah paham, jika adiknya sedang dalam emosi atau mood yang buruk, ia akan menangis dan sifat manja-nya keluar. Yang bisa menenangkannya hanya Hyoyeon.

"Kau takut apa, hm?" tanya Hyoyeon pelan sambil terus mengelus kepala Kyungsoo. "A-aku takut. Hiks... Jika nanti, Lay hyung salah paham. Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo. Hyoyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. "Tatap noona. Lay itu sahabatmu. Dia pasti mengerti dengan apa yang saat itu terjadi. Kau juga masih straight, kan?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil agak memelankan kalimat terakhir. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Hyoyeon lagi. "Ne, noona. Hatiku sudah tenang sekarang. Gomawo, noona!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Hyoyeon. "Anak pintar. Ya sudah, ini malam. Masuk. Nanti, kau kena marah eomma!" peringat Hyoyeon. "Dengan hormat!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil meninggalkan Hyoyeon di balkon.

...

Sementara itu,

Kai tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat dan menendang apa saja yang ada di kamarnya. "Sial!" umpatnya. Untung saja, eomma dan appa-nya tidak ada dirumah.

"Apa yang kulihat tadi? Dasar! Dia itu akan menjadi milikku. Aku tak akan pernah melepasnya ke orang manapun!" decak Kai sambil menendang kursi. "Aku ingin memilikimu, Kyung!" teriak Kai.

Mwo? Jadi, Kai menyukai Kyungsoo? Sunbae, ah, sahabatnya yang ia kenal hampir seminggu yang lalu? Oh, jadi, Kai melihat adegan Suho menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu, tak sengaja melihat Lay yang menangis melihat itu. Kai dapat merangkainya. Lay menyukai Suho. Tapi, Suho menyukai Kyungsoo. Kai menyukai Kyungsoo. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih straight? Rumit sekali!

...

SKIP

...

Mereka ber-20 akan bertemu di rumah Chanyeol dan Yoora. Kyungsoo masih terus menggengam erat lengan noona-nya. Ia masih takut dengan kejadian kemarin itu. Sedangkan, Hyoyeon hanya bisa berkata, "Tenang, Kyung."

Dan ia sekarang hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya bahkan tubuhnya dibelakang Hyoyeon. Ia masih menggengam lengan noona-nya itu. Karena, mereka sudah sampai di depan sahabat-sahabatnya. Kyungsoo melirik sebentar. Sudah ada TaoRis, HunHan, ChanBaek, XiuChen, Krystal, Jessica, Yeri, Seohyun. Yoora, dan Taeyeon. Belum ada Suho, Lay, dan Kai juga Victoria. Belum datang atau tidak datang?

"Tenanglah, Kyungie!" kata Luhan sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Yeah, mungkin akhirnya mereka semua tahu masalah itu. Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Tak menjawab bahkan dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala sekalipun.

Hingga...  
"Annyeong, chingu-ya!" suara Victoria. Dan, Kyungsoo tahu, Victoria datang bersama Lay. Kakinya makin lemas saja. Dan dia ingin pingsan sekarang. Ia betul-betul menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik punggung noona-nya.

"Eoh, Kyungie?" panggil Hyoyeon saat merasakan bajunya basah, oleh air mata. Hyoyeon akan membalikkan badannya. Tapi, Kyungsoo mencegahnya. "A-andwae, noona! Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo sambil menahan tubuh Hyoyeon agar tidak berbalik. Hyoyeon menghela nafas panjang memaklumi tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo. Lay ingin menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya. Pasti, dia takut untuk bertemu Lay. Oh, Lay tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo...

"Kyungie?" panggil Xiumin sambil memegang pundak Kyungsoo, tapi, segera ditepis. "A-aku pergi saja!" serunya sambil berlari keluar rumah keluarga Park. "Kyungie! Yak! D.O KYUNGSOO!" seru Hyoyeon. Taeyeon menepuk pundak Hyoyeon. "Dia butuh waktu, Hyo." Tenang Taeyeon. Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya disebelah Yoora.

...

Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah keluarga Park dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Dia masih menunduk mengusap air matanya.  
Ia tak memperhatikan jalan dan...

GREP

Seseorang memeluknya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. "K-kai?" tanyanya memastikan. Kai mengangguk cepat dan berujar. "Aku tahu masalahmu, hyung. Kau mau naik mobilku untuk pergi sebentar?" tanya Kai sambil sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Kai menaiki mobilnya.

...

"K-kyungsoo berjalan dengan Kai?" ucap seorang namja tak percaya. Suho. "Aku baru menyatakan perasaanku kemarin. Dia sudah berjalan dengan namja lain? Ya Tuhan..." lirih Suho sambil masuk ke rumah keluarga Park. "Annyeong..." ucapnya pelan. "Kau sudah datang, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. "Tidak. Aku belum datang. Ini hanya hologramku saja," jawab Suho datar tanpa maksud bercanda. "Hahahaha..." semua yang ada disitu tertawa. Bahkan, Lay juga. "Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Park Chanyeol!" kata Suho. "Oh, ne. Aku yang bercanda," ucap Chanyeol sambil menaruh tangannya dipundak Baekhyun. "Kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada adiknya Hyoyeon-eonni semalam, eoh?"" selidik Jessica.

Suho tersentak. "E-eh... Ehm..." Suho tampak kesulitan berbicara. "Kami sudah tahu semuanya, Suho-hyung." Kata Tao. Suho menghela nafas perlahan. "Ne. Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi, dia sepertinya menolak. Lagipula, tadi dia berjalan bersama Kai." Jawab Suho sendu. Krystal membulatkan matanya. "Ini tidak semu lagi!" serunya. "Maksudmu?" tanya Seohyun. "Ingat-ingat rancangan ke-125 kita. SLKK2!" ucap Krystal sambil melihat buku catatan, menjodohkan atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan Boys Love. "Aku ingat! Dan itu memang tidak semu lagi!" pekik Yeri menyadari kode, SLKK2. "Kau pandai, Krystal!" seru Yoora sambil menepuk bahu Krystal. "Tapi, SLKK1, belum selesai." Ringis Victoria. Para yeoja itu menepuk jidatnya dan memandang Suho dan Lay secara bergantian. Dalam sekejap, 8 yeoja itu sudah menyeret Suho dan Lay ketaman belakang kediaman keluarga Park.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi," gumam Xiumin. "Ne. Semoga lancar." Balas Chen. "Dan, jika lancar, akan ada satu sahabat kita yang disuntikkan cairan yaoi oleh 8 yeoja berotak fujoshi itu," kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan.

...

"Kau tenang disini, Hyung." Kata Kai sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Ini apartemenmu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hm. Ne. Kamar dirumahku berantakan." Jawab Kai. "Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Ugh, lama-lama Kai bisa mencubiti pipi chubby namja manis ini. "Aku sedang emosi, hyung." Jawab Kai. "Emosi mengapa?" tanya Kyungsoo... Lagi. "Ya Tuhan! Ayo, bertanya lagi, hyung!" Lama-lama kesal juga Kai.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan. Kai tersenyum simpul melihat tawa manis Kyungsoo. "Kau sudah memiliki kekasih, hyung?" tanya Kai. "Belum," jawab Kyungsoo. "Aku melihatmu saat Suho hyung menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tak jauh, aku melihat Lay hyung menangis." Ceplos Kai. Ia sudah tak tahan. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "Kau sudah tau duluan," lirih Kyungsoo. Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Kau akan menjadi milikku malam ini, hyung." Kata Kai dengan seringaiannya. "M-maksudmu? Mmph..."

CHU

Kai membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya dengan tak sabaran. Lalu menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo dengan kuat membuat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan lenguhannya. "Eungh..." Kai menyeringai dalam hati mendengar lenguhan sexy Kyungsoo. Kai menggigit bibir Kyungsoo dan sontak namja mungil ini membuka mulutnya. Lidah Kai masuk kedalam gua hangat Kyungsoo. Mengabsen deretan giginya dan menggelitik dinding atas mulut Kyungsoo. "Ungh... Kaihh..." lenguhan sexy Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. "Umh... Lepash..." kata Kyungsoo saat merasakan pasokan oksigennya habis. Kai melepasnya dan langsung menerjang tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya.

"Kai!" seru Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba Kai menerjangnya. "Nikmati saja, hyung!" kata Kai sambil mengecup leher Kyungsoo lalu menjilatnya. "Akh... Uhh... Gelihh..."  
Yeah! Kai menemukan titik sensitive Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat sesekali menggigitnya lembut. "Emh... K-kaihh... Ugh..." Kai menyeringai mendengar erangan sexy Kyungsoo. "Suaramu sangat sexy, hyung." Kata Kai sambil menelusupkan tangannya ke punggung Kyungsoo mengelusnya perlahan. _'Ommo! Halus sekali.'_ Batin Kai. Lalu, ia membuka baju Kyungsoo. Sehingga tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos. Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat 2 nipple pink kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo. Tapi, namja imut itu menyilangkan tangannya menutupi dadanya sendiri. "A-andwae, Kai. Aku belum lulus Junior High School. Jebal..." ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, hyung!" bentak Kai dan membuat Kyungsoo diam sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Kai membuka silangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menjilati nipple itu tangannya yang satu lagi untuk memelintir dan mencubit kecil nipple satunya.

"Eunghh... Ahhh..." desahan erotis Kyungsoo terdengar membuat Kai semakin gencar menjilati nipple itu bergantian. Lalu, turun ke perut rata Kyungsoo menyentuhnya dengan gerakan slowmotion. Memberi sensasi. "Ssh..."

Kai melihat junior Kyungsoo yang masih terbungkus celana. Belum hard? Punya Kai saja sudah. Sepertinya, Kai sendiri yang harus membuatnya hard. Ia membuka celana Kyungsoo dalam sekali gerak. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dan setetes air mata jatuh saat Kai menyentuh junior-nya. Kai menggenggam junior Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya perlahan. "Emhh... Ahhh... K-kaii... Ahh..." desah Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin melesak keluar dari, ah, tidak tahu. "A-aku mau pipish... Ahhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah panjang saat cairannya keluar. "Itu sudah bagus, hyung." Kata Kai sambil memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole Kyungsoo.

"Argh... A-appo..." ringis Kyungsoo sambil meremas seprai dibawahnya. "Tahanlah, hyung." Ucap Kai sambil menambah dua sekaligus. "ARGH..."

Kai memaju-mundurkan jarinya didalam hole Kyungsoo dan, "Ahhh... There..." racau Kyungsoo saat jari Kai menyentuh sweet spot-nya. Kai menyeringai lebar. Dan menarik jarinya keluar dari hole Kyungsoo.

Dia melebarkan paha Kyungsoo dan perlahan memasukkan junior nya. "Hiks... Appo!" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencengkram tangan Kai yang berada di sisi kanan-kirinya. Dan,

JLEB

"ARGGHHHH! APPO! Hiks..." teriak Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan air matanya saat junior Kai dalam satu hentakan masuk sempurna ke dalam hole Kyungsoo. "Tenanglah, setelah ini, sakitnya akan berkurang, hyung." Kata Kai sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

2 menit kemudian...

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat lampu hijau dari Kyungsoo, dengan senang hati, Kai menggerakkan badannya dengan tempo yang agak cepat. "Ouh... Ahh... Faster, Kai... Fasterhh..." ujar Kyungsoo. "You're so tight, baby." Racau Kai.

"Aaahhhh... There... Ugh..." Kyungsoo melenguh panjang saat junior Kai menyentuh sweet spot-nya. "Yeah, baby..."  
Kai makin mempercepat tempo gerakannya dalam hole Kyungsoo dan menyentuh sweet spot Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Sudah tidakhhh Tahan... Ahhh..." racau Kyungsoo. "Bersama, Baby." Kata Kai

Dan, cairan mereka berdua rilis bersamaan. Milik Kai jauh menyembur ke dalam hole Kyungsoo. Dan milik Kyungsoo bercecer disekitaran dada Kai dan perutnya. "Ahhhh..." Kyungsoo meracau saat Kai mengeluarkan juniornya. Dan ambruk disebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya naik turun dengan peluh yang bercampur dengan air matanya. Kai menyeka keringat di dahi Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa kau lakukan ini, Kai?" lirih Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin memiliki tubuh indahmu itu hyung. Aku sangat terangsang. Dan, yeah, aku berhasil, hyung." Jawab Kai sambil menyeringai. Kyungsoo membelakangi Kai dan meneteskan air matanya. "Jika hal itu yang membuatmu untuk memiliki-ku dan menyentuhku, aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidup-ku sendiri," kata Kyungsoo sambil menahan isakannya. Kai tersentak dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakannya. Kai merasa bersalah sekarang. "Hiks... Gomawo, Kai!" kata Kyungsoo sambil berlalu mengambil pakaiannya kedalam kamar mandi, mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyung, tunggu dulu!" seru Kai. "Jangan perdulikan aku lagi, Kai!" balas Kyungsoo sambil berlari membiarkan nyeri di bagian bawahnya. "Mianhae, hyung..." lirih Kai sambil mengusap wajahnya.

...

"Aku mencintaimu, Myeonie! Aku sudah melepas kata straight didalam hidupku. Karena aku mencintaimu, Myeonie! Hiks..." isak Lay sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahu yang bergetar. Suho tak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

8 yeoja itu sudah masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Park kembali. Ia ditaman belakang berdua dengan Lay yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Suho memejamkan matanya dan membuat suatu keputusan yang bulat yang dia keluarkan jauh dari dalam hatinya.

Dia menarik Lay kepelukannya dan menyandarkan kepala Lay di dadanya. Lalu, menaruh dagunya dipucuk kepala Lay. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Zhangie," kata Suho tulus. Lay tidak percaya dan menatap lekat-lekat manik mata Suho. Tak ada keraguan dan kebohongan disana. "Kau yakin?" tanya Lay ragu. "Yakin seratus persen. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Kau diam-diam mencuri hatiku dengan keramahan dan dimple manis-mu itu, Zhangie." Ucap Suho sambil tersenyum. Lay membalas senyuman Suho. "Ugh, aku gemas!" kata Suho sambil mencubit kedua pipi Lay. "Kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Zhangie." Kata Suho. Lay tersipu dengan pipinya yang merona.

CHU

Suho mencium bibir Lay dan melumatnya perlahan. "Saranghae, Zhang Yixing."  
"Nado saranghae, Kim Joonmyeon,"  
"Kajja kita masuk! Ini sudah petang." Ajak Suho. Lay mengangguk riang dan mengikuti langkah Suho.

...

"CHUKKAE UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA!" seru ke 16 sahabatnya. Lay dan Suho tertawa pelan. "Gomawo, gomawo..."  
Tapi, raut wajah Lay berubah menjadi cemas. "Waeyo, Lay?" tanya Luhan heran. "Kyungsoo belum pulang juga?" tanyanya. Dan suasana yang tadinya riuh menjadi tegang. "Kyungie? Oh, bagaimana ini?" panik Hyoyeon sambil mondar-mandir.

"Annyeong... Hiks..."  
"KYUNGSOO!" pekik semuanya ketika melihat Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah Park dengan lemas.

BRUK

Kyungsoo sudah lelah dan sangat frustasi. "Kyungie? Waeyo? Ireona, Kyungie! Ireona! Hiks..." panik Hyoyeon sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri. "Cepat bawa dia ke kamar!" seru Yoora dan suasana menjadi panik.

...

SKIP

...

Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya. _'Kenapa aku masih hidup juga?'_ batin Kyungsoo sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "K-kyungie? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hyoyeon. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Syukurlah," dan yang lainnya menghela nafas lega. Tapi, mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba meniyipit melihat kissmark di leher Kyungsoo. "Kyung, boleh aku bertanya?" kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. "Di lehermu itu, apakah kissmark?" tanya Baekhyun. "Mwo?" yang lainnya sontak melihat kearah leher Kyungsoo. Bercak merah keunguan. Hyoyeon juga melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang rada bengkak.

"Kyungie, jawab noona dengan jujur! Kau habis melakukan apa?" tanya Hyoyeon tegas. Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya sambil menunduk. "Perbuatan yang tidak baik tanpa status, noona. Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo. "M-maksudmu?"  
"Aku malu mengatakannya. Hiks... Ini sungguh memalukan! Aku tidak mau hidup! Hiks..." tangis Kyungsoo. "Jangan berbicara seperti itu!" kata Hyoyeon. "Ceritakan saja, Kyung. Kita ini sahabatmu. Kita tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun." Kata Luhan. "Benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, Kyung. Ceritalah agar tidak terlalu membebani-mu," ucap Yoora.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya. "A-aku sudah tidak suci lagi, noona. Hiks..." kata Kyungsoo sambil menaruh kepalanya di lututnya yang ditekuk. Semua yang ada disitu mencerna perkataan Kyungsoo dengan baik. "Hah? Kyung, kau jadi uke?" tanya Jessica. "N-ne. Dan itu tanpa status. Kami tidak berpacaran. Dia langsung melakukannya. Hiks..." kata Kyungsoo sambil meremas ujung bajunya. "S-siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Xiumin. "Kai," jawab Kyungsoo pelan nyaris berbisik.

"MWO?" semua yang ada disitu terpekik kaget. "Aku mau mati saja! Hiks... Tak ada guna aku hidup!" kata Kyungsoo. Hyoyeon membawa Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Lalu, setitik cairan jatuh dari mata Hyoyeon. Dia mengelus bahu adiknya. "Mianhae, aku tak bisa menjagamu," kata Hyoyeon. Lay ikut meneteskan air matanya. Kyungsoo kira Lay marah dengannya, Kyungsoo pergi bersama Kai, dan pulangnya, Kai merampas kesucian Kyungsoo, lalu berakhir semuanya merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Ini bukan salahmu, noona. Hiks..." kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo. Jangan tanyakan, dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dengan Chanyeol. Luhan saja sudah pernah dengan Sehun. Baekhyun meneggakkan kepala Kyungsoo. "Ini juga bukan salahmu. Kita tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu atas kejadian ini. Apalagi, membencimu. Jangan katakan kau tak ingin hidup lagi. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan dengan prestasimu. Masalah ini, biarlah mereka yang menyelesaikan," kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk 8 yeoja itu. Sedangkan, yang ditunjuk mengangguk bersamaan. Kyungsoo menatap kearah Lay. "Mianhae, hyung," kata Kyungsoo. Lay tersenyum simpul. "Gwenchanna. Lagipula, kami sudah jadian, kok!" kata Lay riang. "Jinjja? Chukkae, ne!" kata Kyungsoo agak bersemangat. Melihat adiknya agak semangat, Hyoyeon akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat. "Ini jam 18.00, Pororo sudah mulai, kan?" kata Hyoyeon. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. "Gyaa... Pororo!" seru Kyungsoo sambil berlari keruang televisi keluarga Park diikuti Tao, Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Lay.

Yang lain menghela nafas lega. "Hun-ah, kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan sepupumu itu." Kata Taeyeon. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Hyoyeon menarik nafas panjang. "Bagaimana ini?" gumamnya sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Kita menyelesaikannya bersama, Hyo!" kata Yoora. "Uke itu diajak?" tanya Suho. "Tak usah,"

...

SKIP

...

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada dongsaeng kesayanganku, eoh?" tanya Hyoyeon sakartis. Kai belum membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. "Dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi seme dari seorang yeoja. Dan kau menjadikannya uke?" tanya Yoora. Ke-5 namja yang berstatus seme itu mengulum senyum. "Walaupun dia lebih pantas jadi uke," gumam Yeri. Seketika, 5 namja itu menahan tawa sampai tersedak.

"Kalau kau marah denganku, jangan melampiaskan pada orang lain. Kau menyakitinya," ucap Suho. Hyoyeon berfikir, jika Kai marah dengan Suho, berarti, Kai cemburu dengan Suho saat itu?

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo, kah?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Sukses membuat Kai terhenyak. "Jawab, Kai!" desak Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk kaku. Dan sekarang 13 manusia lainnya yang terhenyak. "Apa yang kaukatakan padanya saat itu? Sampai dia bisa terlihat sangat terpuruk?" tanya Seohyun. Kai menghela nafasnya. "A-aku mengatakan _'Aku ingin memiliki tubuh indahmu itu hyung. Aku sangat terangsang. Dan, yeah, aku berhasil, hyung'_ lalu dia _menjawab 'Jika hal itu yang membuatmu untuk memiliki-ku dan menyentuhku, aku lebih memilih mengakhiri hidup-ku sendiri,'_ begitu katanya," jelas Kai. Yang lainnya sweat dropp dan Sehun menginjak kaki Kai.

"PABBO! Sampai kapan otakmu berjalan lancar? Boleh saja kau suka Crong. Tapi, jangan sampai sifatmu seperti Crong. Kau tahu? Sekarang sahabatku sangat terpuruk, bodoh! Kau payah, Kai!" bentak Sehun. Kai tidak bisa menjawab bentakan Sehun. Percuma. Dia baru kenal Kyungsoo tidak lebih dari 1 minggu. Sedangkan mereka? Sudah bertahun-tahun. Tapi, ia didahului oleh Suho. Yang sialnya, juga baru Kyungsoo kenal 1 minggu yang lalu. Tapi, Suho sekarang sudah **'Dimiliki'** dan **'Memiliki'** Lay bukan? Yeah, itu alasan yang tepat.

"Kalau kau menyukainya atau mencintainya bilang yang jujur saja. Jangan seperti itu! Seandainya, dia punya perasaan yang sama denganmu? Lalu, dia merasa diberi harapan palsu olehmu? Itu buruk, Kai!" kata Chanyeol dan membuat Kai terasa disengat ribuan volt listrik dan lainnya terhenyak kembali.

...

"Hei! Kita naik bianglala itu saja!" seru Tao. "Ne. Satu bianglala 3 orang!" seru Kyungsoo tak kalah semangat. "Palli!" kata Luhan. "Aku, dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung, ne!" kata Baekhyun. Xiumin, Tao, dan Lay mengangguk setuju. Mereka segera menaiki bianglala raksasa itu.

"Whoa... Ini akan menjadi sangat seru!" pekik Baekhyun saat bianglala mulai berputar. Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk setuju. Tapi, tiba-tiba pikiran Kyungsoo melayang kejadian semalam. Entah mengapa saat ia mengingat Kai memeluknya di depan pintu pagar rumah Chanyeol. Ia merasakan suatu kehangatan didalam dekapan Kai dan suatu debaran didalam hatinya. Oh, Kyungsoo...

"Kyung?" panggil Luhan sambil mengayunkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Kyungsoo. Namja imut bermata bulat ini langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berkata, "Waeyo?"  
Luhan menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Gwenchanna. Kau sedang memikirkan apa, hm?" tanya Luhan. "Kejadian kemarin," lirih Kyungsoo. "Ehm, lupakan itu dulu, Kyungie. Sekarang, kita bebas bersenang-senang. Kau harus menjadi namja yang seakan-akan tidak ada beban." Kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Aku boleh bertanya denganmu, Kyung?" tanya Luhan sesaat setelah hening beberapa saat. "Tanyakan saja," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau menyukai Kai?" tanya Luhan perlahan dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo terhenyak dan lemas. "Aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawab. Gwenchanna. Lupakan saja, mianhae." Ucap Luhan buru-buru saat melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo. "Gwenchanna, hyung. Hm, i-iya aku menyukainya," lirih Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun tersentak. "Kau sudah tak lagi straight?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan dia melakukan 'itu' hanya karena nafsu, hyung," kata Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Sst... Uljima, Kyung. Kita turun dulu." Kata Baekhyun saat bianglala-nya berhenti berputar.

...

"Dia dimana?" tanya Kai. "Di taman bermain bersama para uke. Oke, itu terlalu kekanakan," dengus Hyoyeon sambil mengibaskan tangannya. _'Tidak ada tempat lain selain taman bermain untuk menenangkan diri, kah? Atau memang mereka kekanakan?'_ pikir Kai. "Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Krystal. "Buat rencana dadakan," usul Jessica. "Great! Tunggulah disini. Eh, ikut juga tidak masalah. Tapi, agak mengganggu. Mending tak usah, ne?" celoteh Yoora sambil berlalu dengan yeoja lainnya.

Sehun duduk disebelah Kai. "Kau terlalu liar, Kai." Ucap Sehun. "Mianhae, aku yang salah. Hingga, masalahnya menjadi rumit seperti ini," kata Suho tiba-tiba. "Tidak, hyung. Aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan yang aku tidak tahu asalnya," sahut Kai. "Semangat, Kai! Kami mendukungmu. Kami yakin, kau bisa mencuri hati pororo itu," kata Chanyeol.

Kai mengulum senyumnya dan berkata, "Gomawo."  
"Cheonnma," jawab yang lainnya

...

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kyung." Kata Xiumin. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Ugh, bercinta dengan orang yang berstatus jelas dan saling mencintai saja, aku agak keberatan." Kata Luhan. "Aku setuju. Terkadang, Kris ge itu memaksa-ku untuk melakukan 'itu'. Tapi, aku saja, Junior High School saja belum lulus," dengus Tao. "Jadi uke itu menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan," kata Lay. "Apa yang menyenangkan, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menegakkan kepalanya. "Mungkin, kita bisa tenang didalam pelukan seme itu. Bahkan, seme yang terlihat kekanakan dan suka bertengkar dengan uke-nya saja, memiliki sifat dewasa dalam menenangkan uke-nya. Baekhyun?" kata Lay sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Benar, hyung. Chanyeol itu walaupun agak kekanakan dan suka bertengkar denganku, jika aku ada masalah, pasti dia bisa menenangkanku," ucap Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar. Yang lainnya tersenyum. "Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa melewati masalah-masalah ini!" ucap Xiumin. "Gomawo, hyung," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

...

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Victoria. Ke-8 yeoja itu tengah berada di kantin tak jauh dari apartemen Kai. "Aku tak habis pikir, Kai itu kelewat mesum atau memang kembarannya Crong, sih?" gerutu Yeri. "Kata-katanya saja terlalu frontal," dengus Jessica.

"Hal yang pertama harus kita ketahui adalah, apakah Kyungsoo menyukai Kai? Atau tidak." Kata Taeyeon. "Aku setuju. Tapi, jangan terlalu cepat. Tunggu sekitar 1 minggu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar kembali seperti semula," ucap Yoora. "Aku setuju. Selama 1 minggu ini Kyungsoo tak masuk sekolah. Aku akan menjaganya. Mungkin, agar eomma dan appa tidak curiga, aku akan mengajaknya membeli barang-barang yang berbau pororo," kata Hyoyeon. "Yeah. Walaupun itu terlalu childish." Ringis Seohyun. Hoobae-nya saja, yeoja malah, tidak suka dengan boneka. Kau tahu? Yeoja disekolah itu suka mengoleksi komik hentai seperti Victoria, Jessica(tentu juga Krystal), dan Taeyeon. Atau mengoleksi banyak fanfiction berated M, atau MA malah. Seperti, Hyoyeon, Yoora, Yeri, dan... Seo? Oh, Xiumin belum memperbolehkan dongsaeng kesayangannya ini membaca hal itu. Tidak seperti Krystal yang diajarkan oleh eonni nya sendiri. Dan, sayangnya yang mereka koleksi itu BL semua, _boys love._ Bahkan, Eomma mereka juga fujoshi. Ya Tuhan, dimana dunia ini?

...

SKIP

...

 ** _Satu minggu kemudian..._**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan agak kekanakan disebelah kakaknya. Ia sudah masuk sekolah hari ini, omong-omong. Satu minggu penuh berkutat dengan pororo's world membuatnya melupakan masalah itu dan membuatnya menjadi kekanakan juga, polos.

Ouh, Kyungsoo itu jika sudah melihat Pororo saja, otaknya yang sudah berkembang ke dewasa itu kembali polos seperti anak TK.

"Hai, eonni!" sapa Seulgi pada Hyoyeon. "Hai, Seulgi. Masih fujoshi?" tanya Hyoyeon basa-basi. "Selalu. Hahaha..." tawa Seulgi. "Aku duluan, ne." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hyoyeon. Dan, yeoja ini membalas lambaian tangannya pada Seulgi.

"Eonni! Pas sekali aku bertemu denganmu! Lihat apa yang kubawa!" seru Amber dan Luna hebring. Hyoyeon mengerenyit. "Tunggu," kata Hyoyeon sambil melihat sekeliling.

Aha! "Yeri!" seru Hyoyeon. Yeri menoleh. "Ne, eonni?" tanya Yeri. "Hm, Kyungie kau jalan sama Yeri sana. Noona mau berbicara pada Amber dan Luna dulu!" kata Hyoyeon. Kyungsoo tersenyum childish dan mengikuti Yeri dibelakang.

"Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Hyoyeon. Amber menyodorkan kartu memori pada Hyoyeon. "Hah? Apa ini?" tanyanya bingung. "Jelaskan, Luna!" seru Amber. "Itu semalam aku ketempat sepupuku, Minho oppa. Saat aku akan meminjam psp-nya, aku melihat dia menggagahi Taemin oppa. Hebat bukan? Ya, aku rekam saja. Ini video-nya. Eomma mereka bilang, lulus Senior high school mereka akan nikah sekalian!" jelas Luna. Hyoyeon tertawa pelan. "Pandai. Nanti aku ajak Yoora dan Taeyeon. Kalau bisa, kalian ajak semua fujoshi. Seongsanim juga tak apa. Kita melihat video ini bersama. Oke?" kata Hyoyeon. "OKE!"  
Dan, mereka akan melihat video laknat itu selepas pulang nanti

...

"Hai, Kyung! Seminggu ini kau tak sekolah. Kami merindukanmu!" seru Tiffany dan Sooyoung bersamaan saat melihat Kyungsoo masuk kelas bersama Yeri dan Tao. Kyungsoo meringis, "Kalian merindukanku atau contekanku?"  
"Nah! Itu lebih tepat!" sahut Onew sambil tertawa. Lainnya ikut tertawa dan saling berkumpul. Isi sekelas ini hanya 30.

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil duduk dibangkunya, sebelah Kyungsoo. "Aku sakit," jawab Kyungsoo. Tao dan Yeri saling bertatapan dan meringis bersamaan. Mereka tahu, Kyungsoo agak atau mungkin sangat trauma, oke ini berlebihan. Biarlah, itu menjadi privasi sementara untuk sahabatnya. Yeah, sementara.

Suara ketukan sepatu hak milik Kwon seongsanim yang humoris terdengar. Ia datang dengan rambutnya yang dikucir seperti biasa, rok sebawah lutut dan baju lengan panjangnya. "Hai, Kwon seongsanim!" seru muridnya hebring. Itu guru kesukaan mereka. "Hai juga, anak-anak muridku. Baiklah, kita akan membahas sejarah jatuhnya bom di Nagasaki, Jepang. Setelah itu, **_free time_**. Seperti biasa," ucap Kwon seongsanim sambil tersenyum. "YEEAY! KWON SEONGSANIM MEMANG YANG PALING HEBAT!" teriak anak muridnya histeris. Pelajaran menyenangkan, menyambut pagi indah ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasan Kwon seongsanim yang hanya setengah dari jam pelajarannya. Guru yang menyenangkan, bukan?

...

Dikelas VIII-A...

Guru favorit dikelas ini adalah Lee seongsanim. Yeah, humoris juga. Biasanya, Kai akan tertawa lepas dengan teman-temannya mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Lee seongsanim ini. Tapi, tidak hari ini. Ia sudah tak melihat Kyungsoo selama 1 minggu. Hari ini, dia masuk dan sudah pasti, Kyungsoo tak mau bertemu dengannya.

Yeah, itu dugaan sang tuan muda Kim saja.  
Sehun melirik kearah Kai sedari tadi. Wajahnya murung sejak seminggu yang lalu. Bahkan, lelucon Lee seongsanim tak dapat membuatnya senyum sekalipun. Sehun hanya mendiamkannya. Sedangkan, dari kemarin Seohyun dan Krystal juga menanyakan masalah itu pada Sehun. Tapi, Sehun menjawab, "Tanyakan pada kakak kalian masing-masing," dan dua yeoja ini betul-betul menanyakannya. Xiumin menjawab, "Masalah kemarin, Seo," sedangkan, Jessica menjawab "Pabbo! Kau ini pikun, hah? Masalah kemarin, Krystal! Dasar!" Krystal kapok menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas pada Jessica lagi. Mungkin, setelah ini, diam-diam Krystal akan memanggil Jessica tanpa embel-embel **_'Eonni'_** dibelakangnya.

 _'_ _Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Bukan kata itu yang awalnya akan kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Aku bodoh, hyung,'_ batin Kai sambil menghela nafas berat.

Dan, bel istirahat berbunyi membuat Kai ingin mengantukkan kepalanya ke besi saja sekalian.

...

Hening. Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap.

4 kata itu mewakili suasana di taman belakang sekolah. 20 manusia berkumpul disini. Tapi, malah tidak ada suara sama sekali. Hanya saling berpandangan, lalu menunduk begitu seterusnya. Bahkan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berisik sekalipun diam saja. Yeri dan Krystal yang biasanya jahil juga diam.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Victoria kesal sambil berdecak keras memecah keheningan. "Kita berkumpul disini untuk menikmati waktu istirahat yang panjang. Bukannya diam seperti patung!" sahut Jessica. "Baiklah, ini membosankan!" kata Victoria dan Jessica setelah melihat tak ada yang merespon mereka sekalipun.

Hampir saja mereka berdua akan berlalu dengan kesal jika tidak ditahan Yoora. "Istirahatnya masih 25 menit. Kita hening 5 menit lagi. Sampai ada yang membuka pembicaraan. But, not girls!" tegas Yoora.

5 menit berlalu...

"Ugh, Aku lapar, Kris ge..." ucapan polos Tao keluar memecah keheningan. Great! Walaupun itu agak menyebalkan. "Ribut saja sekarang!" suruh Yoora. Yeri dan Krystal mulai menjahili mereka. ChanBaek mulai ribut. XiuChen mulai saling menggelitiki. HunHan mulai saling berciuman, yeah, kalau ini yang ribut biasanya Seohyun dan Victoria. Tao yang merengek pada Kris karena lapar. Bahkan, Suho dan Lay yang kejar-kejaran. Mereka cepat sekali dekat bukan?

Taeyeon, Hyoyeon, Yoora, dan Jessica membicarakan komik hentai (-_-). Sedangkan, Kyungsoo sibuk dengan pasangan ChanBaek karena, mereka hampir adu pukul tadi. Hanya Kai yang terdiam sambil sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang, yah... ceria.

Kai tersenyum simpul melihat senyum cerah Kyungsoo. Ia geli melihat Sehun yang menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya ke leher Luhan. Ia agak iri dengan Lay dan Suho. Padahal, mereka baru saja jadian seminggu yang lalu. Cepat sekali akrabnya.

TUK

Ada yang melempari kepala Kai dengan batu kecil. Ia melihat Krystal dan Yeri menahan tawa. "Yak! Kalian! Tak sopan!" rutuk Kai sambil membalas lemparan batu pada Krystal dan Yeri.

Suasana yang hampir seminggu ini hilang.

...

Apa-apaan ini? Semua namja pulang cepat. Karena, para yeoja plus seongsanim(yeoja juga) dan jangan lupakan 3 alumni sekolah ini akan melihat sesuatu yang dibicarakan Luna tadi pagi. Minho dan Taemin hanya bisa pasrah. Luna memang minta dipenggal, mungkin itu pikiran Minho. Ah, sudahlah! Bahkan, para yeoja itu sudah sering melihat adegan ranjang Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sialnya, direkam diam-diam oleh Sunny, anak kelas VII yang sudah tercemar otaknya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal karena noona-nya tak memberi kunci mobil. "Kau masih belum mahir memakai mobil, Kyungie. Pulang saja dengan sahabatmu sana! Noona akan menonton!" begitu katanya.

"Masih kecil apanya? Selalu saja noona berbicara seperti itu!" gumam Kyungsoo kesal. "Kembalikan bakpao-ku, Chenchen!" seru Xiumin sambil berlari mengejar Chen. "Tidak akan, Minnie-hyung!"

Sejak kapan mereka jadi ribut seperi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, eoh? Tadi, Seohyun merengek dengan Xiumin agar diizinkan melihat video itu. Xiumin masih sayang dengan adiknya, makanya, selama ini jika para yeoja sedang melihat video ranjang EunHae, Xiumin segera menyeret Seohyun. Sekarang, Seohyun langsung berlari begitu saja tanpa perlu capek-capek mendengarkan omelan emas Xiumin.

"Baekkie, kita bermain diranjang, ne?" kata Chanyeol  
"Ish, Tidak akan!" sahut Baekhyun  
"Satu ronde,"  
"Mimpi saja sana!"  
"Kumohon,"  
"Kau ingin botol jus strawberry-ku mendarat dikepalamu, eoh?"  
"Tak apa. Bermain denganku setelahnya,"  
"Baik. Setelah itu, aku tak akan bermain denganmu selamanya!" ancam Baekhyun  
Chanyeol pucat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa-apaan ini? Kyungsoo ingin menendang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun rasanya. Tak tahu tempat apa? Selalu saja membahas ranjang. Bahkan, dengar-dengar dari Chen, dikelas saja mereka suka bertengkar tentang ranjang. Berakhir oleh ancaman dari Kim seongsanim, "Jika tidak diam, aku akan menyuruh noona kalian merekam adegan ranjang kalian," ancaman yang payah. Guru fujoshi!

Baguslah itu. Mereka berdua memang romantis walaupun kadang payah. Tidak seperti... ah! Kyungsoo tak mau membahasnya. Tapi, ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menghela nafas panjang. Lay memberi kode pada Suho dan berjalan disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Lay. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Lay dan tersenyum tipis. "A-aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Lay menghela nafas pendek dan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong!" tegas Lay. Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. "Aku sangat ingin menceritakannya. Tapi, tidak mungkin disini." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas lagi. Lay tersenyum. "Gwenchanna. Tapi, janji kau akan menceritakannya, ne?" kata Lay sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Kyungsoo membalas senyum Lay dan menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Lay. "Janji!"

Suho tersenyum melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya. Well, ya... Sekarang, Suho menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya. It's more better. Lay mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Suho dan Suho membalasnya.

"Aku baru tahu hobi yeoja disini," kata Luhan. Sontak, yang lainnya menoleh kearah Luhan. "Adegan ranjang saja direkam dan ditonton bersama. Sampai-sampai, seongsanim yeoja juga. Ugh, para eomma mereka juga, bahkan," lanjut Luhan. Yang lainnya tertawa kecil. Sampai,

BRUK

"A-aw..." Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan. Ia tersandung batu didepannya dan jatuh dengan tidak elite-nya. Didepannya ada batu lagi. Tangannya berdarah. Yeah, sedikit. "Aww..." Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut meringis melihat Kyungsoo terjatuh dengan tidak elite-nya. "Gyaaa... Berdarah... Sakiiiiit..." kata Kyungsoo histeris. Ups, manjanya keluar. Toh, dia juga agak takut dengan darah. **_Remember this!_**

Yang lainnya mengerjabkan mata. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay sambil berlutut disebelah Kyungsoo. "Sakit," gumam Kyungsoo. "Batu kurang ajar!" umpat Kyungsoo polos. Yang lainnya sweat dropp. Kecuali, Tao. Well, ya, dia juga agak polos, sih. "Kami obati, ne?" tanya Lay. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tunggu dulu, kajja kita ruang kesehatan!" ajak Lay sambil membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Mereka berjalan ke ruang kesehatan.

 _'_ _Kau memang polos atau pura-pura polos? Atau kejadian itu merubahmu menjadi polos? Atau, kau menyembunyikan itu, seolah-olah kau belum dijamah siapa-pun?'_ lirih Kai dalam hati. Dia tahu, itu bisa mengubah sifat Kyungsoo. Awalnya, Kyungsoo agak cerewet seperti Baekhyun dan terkadang bersifat dewasa seperti Lay dan Luhan. Atau, suka menggerutu seperti Xiumin.

Semua sifat itu berubah 180 derajat dari dalam diri Kyungsoo. Sekarang, dia bersifat manja seperti Tao dan polos, yeah, _maybe_.

Sehun menyenggol pundak Kai. "Hm, waeyo?" tanya Kai. "Kau benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo-hyung?" bisik Sehun. Kai menghela nafas panjang. "Jika, ya. Lalu, mengapa?" tanya Kai balik. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku memastikan saja. Sepertinya, kita tak perlu menunggu perintah dari para fujoshi itu," kata Sehun. "M-maksudmu?"

"Well, maksud Sehun, kita sendiri atau tepatnya kau sendiri yang melakukannya," sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Itu maksudku!"  
"Lalu?" tanya Kai. "Kita membantumu. Mungkin itu lebih tepat," kata Chen. Kai menghela nafas pendek. "Aku belum mengerti maksud kalian," gumamnya. "Ya Tuhan, Kai! Dasar Crong berwujud manusia! Bodoh!" ejek Sehun sebal sambil menjitak kepala Kai.

"Maksudnya itu, kita membantumu mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Tepatnya, apa ya? Hmm... Kita membantumu untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Lalu, kau jadian dengannya. Dan, kalian berbahagia selamanya," jelas Suho dan nada yang terakhir dibuat-buat seperti guru TK yang sedang menceritakan kisah Cinderella dan pangerannya. "Aku baru paham. Tapi, aku tidak yakin," ringis Kai sambil menyandarkan dirinya di dinding luar ruang kesehatan. "Makanya, ya..." pembicaraan Sehun terputus.

"KYAA! Pelan-pelan! Jangan dibasuh air seperti itu! Sakit, tahu! AAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris saat Luhan membersihkan lukanya dengan air. "A-apa? Dia itu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran sambil berfikir, _'Anak itu makin lama makin tak jelas dan childish saja'._

"SAKIT, HYUUUUUNG!" Kyungsoo berteriak lagi saat Luhan mengusap lukanya dengan handuk kering. Sekali lagi, 6 namja di depan pintu ruang kesehatan itu sweat dropp mendengar teriakan histeris namja yang menjurus ke kekanakan. Apa, sih? 5 namja yang mengobati itu saja juga ikutan sweat dropp. "GYAA... MEMBERI OBATNYA PELAN-PELAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak lagi saat Luhan meneteskan obat antiseptic ke lukanya. "Kau bisa diam tidak, sih?" kesal Luhan. Lalu, meneteskan obat antiseptic lagi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." teriakan 10 oktaf itu mengalahkan suara Chen yang 8 oktaf. Bahkan, Xiumin didalam sampai terjengkal kebelakang. "SAKIIIIIIIIIT!"

"S-suaranya mengalahkan suaraku," kata Chen tak percaya. "T-teriakan macam apa itu?" kata Kris sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. "KYAA! JANGAN DISITU! KYAAA! SAKIT, HYUNG! KAU TIDAK KASIHAN APA? A... mpphhh..." teriakan Kyungsoo tersendat karena mulutnya disumpal kapas oleh Baekhyun. "Kalau mengomel tak usah sambil berteriak! Telingaku bisa tuli, Kyungsoo!" omel Tao. "Hammpph... mppph... pphh..." Kyungsoo berbicara tak jelas karena mulutnya masih disumpal oleh kapas tadi karena Baekhyun sampai terjatuh.

"Teriakanmu itu melibihi Chen, tahu!" omel Luhan. "Biarkan mulutnya tersumpal sampai Luhan hyung selesai mengobati lukamu!" sungut Baekhyun. Lay menahan tawanya sedari tadi. Ia tak habis fikir, mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi manja seperti Tao.

"Mpphh... GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kapas dari mulut Kyungsoo terlepas karena teriakannya melebihi tadi. Sukses, membuat sahabatnya hampir tuli dan suaranya itu terdengar sampai 3 ruang dari sini. Tempat para yeoja melihat, err-nya si Minho dan Taemin.

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Seohyun. "Kwon seongsanim, tolong pause dulu video-nya," pinta Victoria. Kwon seongsanim mengangguk dan menghentikan video yang baru sampai menit ke 7. Itu Minho sedang membuat kissmark di dada Taemin. Aigo...

"Seperti suara Kyungsoo," gumam Hyoyeon dengan firasat agak tidak enak. "E-ehm, kalian lanjutkan melihat video itu saja. Kami bertiga keluar." Pamit Hyoyeon sambil menyeret Yoora dan Taeyeon. Dan, Kwon seongsanim kembali menyetel video laknat itu (-_-)

Hyoyeon, Yoora, dan Taeyeon berlari menuju ruang kesehatan. "Kalian belum pulang?" tanya Yoora. 6 namja diluar itu menoleh kebelakang. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tadi, Kyungsoo terjatuh tersandung batu, dan..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." Kyungsoo berteriak lagi. Padahal, Luhan hanya merekatkan plester itu di luka Kyungsoo. Ck, ini anak berlebihan sekali.

Hyoyeon melongo heran. "Hanya karena itu? Diapakan dia?" tanya Hyoyeon. "Hanya diobati lukanya saja," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" kesal Baekhyun dari dalam. "Tidak! Kalian melakukan tindakan melanggar hukum padaku!" seru Kyungsoo. Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Tindakan melanggar hukum apa? Kau ini! Ku sumpal mulutmu dengan batu sekalian nanti!"

"Hey, Kyung! Kau ini mengapa sih? Suara mu terdengar sampai ruang multimedia, tahu! Kami sedang serius menonton!" kata Yoora. "Ini sakit, noona!" bantah Kyungsoo. "Tck, berlebihan!" dengus Taeyeon. "Kau ini, tidak malu apa?" sungut Hyoyeon. "Tidak!"  
"Memalukan!"  
"Biarlah!"  
"Barangmu aku rusak semua!"  
"Komik hentai-mu aku bakar!"  
"Kaset pororo-mu kuberi ke Taeoh!"  
"Laptop-mu kubuat error!"  
SKAKMAT untuk Hyoyeon. Ia tak mau laptop-nya rusak. Disitu banyak fanfiction dan film... errr...

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" ucap Hyoyeon final. "Tadi, Kyungsoo tersandung batu. Didepannya ada batu. Dia tergores batu didepan itu dan luka. Batu didepan batunya dibilang kurang ajar. Batu didepan batu itu ditendangnya," ucapan Tao mulai melantur. "Intinya, dia luka gara-gara batu. Dan, tak tahu mengapa, histeris seperti ini!" gerutu Luhan. Hyoyeon menggeleng. "Ya sudah. Pulang sana! Kami mau melanjutkan menonton. Pai-pai!" kata Hyoyeon sambil menarik tangan Taeyeon juga Yoora mereka berjalan sok elite. Membuat Kyungsoo ingin menyumpah serapahi noona-nya.

"Sudah?" tanya Lay geli sambil menahan tawa. "Sudah. Lagipula untuk apa kita kesini?" dengus Kyungsoo. What? Kau lupa atau kau sengaja? Kali ini, Baekhyun dan Luhan ingin mencabik-cabik wajah Kyungsoo jika wajah itu tidak manis.

Lay segera menyahut, "Palli, kita pulang!" Karena melihat Baekhyun sudah siap-siap mengambil botol obat untuk melempar Kyungsoo.

...

"Mau ke wahana bermain tidak?" tanya Chanyeol. "Mau!" sahut para uke itu. Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan mengedipkan matanya pada para seme. Fyi, mereka berjalan kaki kali ini. Entahlah, bahkan, kunci mobil Kris dan Suho saja dimonopoli oleh Victoria dan Seohyun. Fujoshi sialan!

"Tidak. Lagipula aku belum membeli komik itu!" seru Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan uke. Para seme membulatkan matanya menunggu kelanjutan. Komik apa?

"Komik apa, Kyung?" tanya Luhan. "Komik **_'Hai! Miiko'_** volume 25. Ugh, aku sudah ketinggalan 5 volume! Luhan hyung, kau sudah punya sampai berapa volume?" tanya Kyungsoo. Para seme hampir pingsan. "Baru sampai 16. Ketinggalan 9 volume. Ah! Iya, Panda sudah sampai volume 23. Nanti, kita beli komik itu sampai volume terakhir," jawab Luhan. "Iya. Ehm, Lay hyung. Aku pinjam kaset-mu, ne?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kali ini, seme mulai serius. Kaset apa? Ouh, pikiran kalian mesum sekali, hey!  
"Yang **_'Tangled'_** atau **_'Pinguin of Madagascar'_**?" tanya Lay. Ouh, please. Bunuh para seme itu sekarang. "Tangled. Aku penasaran apa yang akan terjadi oleh Rapunzel nanti." Kata Baekhyun.

Apa lagi ini? Mereka itu namja atau yeoja, sih? Bisa-bisanya melihat film Tangled. "Kita melihat film itu dirumahmu saja, Byun," kata Xiumin. "Oke!"

"Sudah sampai," kata Sehun. "Oh, ya. Hei! Aku ingin gula kapas itu!" seru Luhan saat melihat penjual gula kapas. "Aku juga," sahut Lay sambil membasahi bibir cherry-nya. Kalau bukan ditempat umum, mungkin Suho sudah melumat bibir cherry itu.

"Baekhyun-hyung, kita beli es krim itu!" rengek Kyungsoo. "Kajja! Aku juga ingin," kata Baekhyun.

"Tao-ya! Temani, aku beli bakpao!" seru Xiumin. "Aku juga mau, hyung. Kita beli yang cokelat, ne?" kata Tao. Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"A-apa-apaan ini? Kita yang mengajak mengapa mereka yang sibuk sendiri?" kata Chen tak percaya.  
"Ya Tuhan! Jangan sampai gagal rencana itu. Jangan sampai, nanti mereka melihat stand boneka. Bisa-bisa dia dikira namja jelmaan yeoja!" gerutu Chanyeol.

...

"Es krim ini enak sekali, ya hyung?" kata Kyungsoo sambil terus menjilati es krim vanilla-nya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia menjilat es krim stroberi-nya dengan elite. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang dengan tingkah childish. Kalau boleh sahabatnya jujur, rasanya ingin mencubiti pipi Kyungsoo sampai puas. Tapi, mereka harus menahan keinginan itu jika tidak ingin di cap orang sebagai 11 pedofil yang ingin berbuat tindak asusila pada anak kelas 5 SD. Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo sudah kelas 9.

"Sekarang waktunya, hyung," bisik Sehun. Yang lain mengangguk (minus para uke). "Kau siap, Kai?" tanya Chen. Tapi, dia buru-buru meralat kata-katanya. "Itu terlalu formal. Nah, kau sudah siap belum?"  
Kai menghela nafas panjang. "Mudah-mudahan," jawabnya.

...

"Hah? Ghost Train? Kereta hantu? Maksud kalian mengajak kita kesini apa?" omel Baekhyun. "Diamlah kau, Byun Baekkie. Tunggu saja," kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. Yang lainnya juga begitu. "Kau tidak mau ikut, Kyung? Tempat duduknya masih ada 2. Untuk kalian berdua," kata Suho sambil menunjuk kursi paling belakang. Suho melirik Lay dan mengedipkan matanya. Lay yang tadi baru diberi tahu Suho hanya menahan tawanya. _'Hebat juga rencana mereka,'_ batin Lay. Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan mereka, sih?

...

 _Flashback on_

Sehun melanjutkan pembicaraan-nya yang sempat terputus oleh teriakan Kyungsoo. "Kau harus yakin. Tapi, bagaimana, ya?" Sehun jadi heran sendiri.

"Aha!" seru Suho tiba-tiba. "Apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kita ke wahana permainan, dan..."  
"Wahana permainan? Kau gila, hyung? Bisa-bisa mereka sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri," kata Chen menyela pembicaraan Suho. "Aku belum selesai berbicara, Kim Jongdae," sungut Suho. "Oh, lanjutkan saja," kata Chen seolah tak punya dosa.

"Nanti kita ajak mereka ke Ghost Train. Lalu, kita duduk berdampingan dengan kekasih kita masing-masing. Well, kan hanya ada 6 pasang tempat duduk. Kai dan Kyungsoo duduk paling belakang. Kyungsoo kan takut hantu juga. Nanti, kita tinggalkan mereka berdua. Pokoknya, kita naik wahana itu sampai malam!" usul Suho. "Ide bagus. Tapi, Pandaku bagaimana? Dia lebih takut dengan hantu dibanding Kyungsoo," kata Kris.

"Ini," ucap Suho sambil menyodorkan MP3 dan headphone yang sisi kanan kirinya ada panda. "Hah? Buat apa ini?" tanya Kris heran. "Alihkan saja perhatiannya," ucap Suho santai. "Kalau begitu aku setuju,"  
"Aku juga,"  
"Yeah, apalagi aku,"  
Kai hanya pasrah saja.

 _Flashback off_

...

Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan keringat dingin yang membasahinya karena ketakutan. Dan jantungnya yang tak berdetak normal karena di sebelahnya, ada... Kai.

Ia tak habis pikir, darimana Tao mendapatkan MP3 dan headphone panda itu? Sudah dipastikan, Kris tak perlu capek-capek menenangkan Tao. Karena, panda itu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Kereta itu mulai berjalan perlahan. Kyungsoo mulai menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol dalam hati. Karena, mengajaknya kesini. "Park sialan!" umpat Kyungsoo sambil terus meremas ujung bajunya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Kai ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Tapi, jangankan tertawa. Tersenyum pada Kyungsoo saja susah setengah mati. Huh, berlebihan sekali.

 ** _5 menit kemudian..._**

"Huwaaaa! Yeollie! Ada zombie disana!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Chanyeol.

"Sehunnie! Mukanya absurd sekali. Kyaaa!" seru Luhan sambil menutup wajahnya. Tapi, sekali-kali mengintip juga.

"M-myeonie, h-h-harusnya, kk-ki-kita tt-ti-tidak mem-mem-memilih tt-tempat pa-paling dd-depan," kata Lay gemetaran sambil mencengkram baju Suho.

"Chen-chen. Itu tidak menakutkan sama sekali," kata Xiumin. Chen mengangguk. "Kau benar Minnie-hyung. Malah terlihat lucu," sahut Chen. Mereka berdua santai sekali.

"Lalalala..." Tao bersenandung mendengarkan musik yang keluar dari MP3 sambil sesekali melihat Kris yang bermain game di psp-nya. "Ya, gege! Awas nanti alien-nya menembak. Keluarkan powermu. Sudah penuh!" kata Tao. "Yeah! Enyah kau monster! Wuhu! Terima serangan dari kami! Kekuatan panda dan naga!" kata Kris terbawa suasana game.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan jeritannya. "Graaa..." suara efek dari wahana ini keluar. Kyungsoo ingin pingsan saat melihat ada vampire seakan-akan ingin masuk ke dalam kereta mereka.

"KYAAA! ENYAH KAU DARI SINI! TOLONG AKU! MUKANYA ABSURD SEKALI! Hiks..." jerit Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

 **Deg... Deg...**

Kali ini, jantung Kai yang berdetak tak normal. Namja manis disebelahnya itu memeluk Kai dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kai. Oh My God...

"Hiks... Aku takut. Hyonie noona, Eomma, Appa... Hiks... Tolong aku... Sialan kau Park Chanyeol! Aku akan menghabisi-mu nanti! Hiks..."  
Jujur saja, Kai ingin tertawa. Tapi, ia takut Kyungsoo marah padanya. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Graaa..."  
"Hiks... Aku takut... Hiks..." kata Kyungsoo dengan suara tercekat. "Ssst... sudah hyung. Tenanglah," kata Kai akhirnya. Ia bersorak dalam hati. Akhirnya, ia berani bicara dengan Kyungsoo.

...

 ** _15 menit kemudian..._**

Leher Kai sudah betul-betul basah oleh airmata Kyungsoo. Wahana ini sudah berhenti. Tapi, Kyungsoo masih sesegukan dan masih dalam posisi tadi.

"Hyung, ini sudah berhenti," kata Kai. "Hiks... aku sudah lemas. Hiks..." isak Kyungsoo. Kai membawa Kyungsoo salam dekapannya dan membawanya keluar dari wahana sialan ini. Kai sudah jelas melihat, sahabatnya yang lain berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. _'Besok pagi, matilah kalian semua!'_ rutuk Kai dalam hati.

Kai mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman yang tak jauh dari wahana Ghost Train itu. Tapi, masih satu lokasi. "Hiks... Kai, aku masih terbayang. Hiks..."  
Kai tersentak. K-kyungsoo menyebut namanya? Itu sudah hal yang lumayan baik buat Kai.

Kai kembali mendekap Kyungsoo dan mengelus bahunya. "Tenanglah, hyung. Ada aku disini," kata Kai sambil menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo didadanya dan ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Aroma vanilla keluar dari rambut Kyungsoo.

...

"Hei, geserkan sedikit kepalamu, Minnie-oppa!" kata Seohyun sambil memukul bahu Xiumin. "Diamlah, Seo!"  
"ByunBaek! Jangan menutupi indera pengelihatanku!" gerutu Taeyeon. "Aish, diamlah kau ByunTae-noona!"

Hyoyeon hanya senyum-senyum gembira. Rencana ke-enam eh, kelima namja ini cemerlang juga. Walaupun, Hyoyeon agak tak tega melihat adiknya yang histeris dengan hantu. Tapi, senang juga dirinya.

...

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, hyung?" tanya Kai. "Iya," jawab Kyungsoo. Sedetik kemudian, dia sadar apa yang tadi dia lakukan. Berteriak histeris, lalu, memeluk Kai sambil menangis. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai. Lalu, Kai memeluknya dan mencium pucuk kepalanya.

Ouh, wajahnya penuh semburat merah sekarang. "M-mianhae, Kai." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh semburat merah. Kai terkekeh pelan. "Harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, hyung," kata Kai. Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Masalah itu? Eh-ehm..." Kyungsoo jadi gelagapan. "Tak usah seperti itu. Mianhae, hyung. A-aku membuatmu jadi begini. Aku memang terlalu kasar padamu. Atau aku gila?" kata Kai.  
Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau tidak gila,"  
"Lalu, aku tampan, kan? Ouh, terimakasih hyung," canda Kai.  
Kyungsoo memukul pelan bahu Kai. "Percaya diri sekali!"  
"Itulah, Kim Jongin," kata Kai. "Aish!"

Hening...

"Hyung, aku mencintamu," kata Kai sambil membuang mukanya. Kyungsoo mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu. Lalu, melihat kearah Kai. "K-kau mencintaku?" tanyanya ulang.

Kai mengangguk dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo. "Ucapan aku saat itu, jangan dipercaya. Aku hanya gugup saja. Aku melakukannya karena aku cinta padamu, hyung," kata Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap mata Kyungsoo dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung," ulang Kai.

Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Kai. Tak ada omong kosong disana. Kali ini, Kyungsoo yang sangat senang. Perasaannya tidak pupus begitu saja.

CHU

Oh, lihatlah. Kali ini, Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai. Dengan senang hati, Kai menyambut ciuman itu. Lalu, melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kai menarik pinggang Kyungsoo kedekatnya. Sedangkan, namja manis ini mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kai. Membalas tatapan sayang dari Kai. Lalu, mereka menyudahi ciuman ini.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kai. "Aku mencintaimu, hyung," ucap Kai sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo.  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kai,"  
"Aku tahu itu, pororo,"  
"Percaya diri sekali, sih kau ini, Crong,"  
"Crong? Panggilan yang bagus untukku hanya darimu," kata Kai sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan pipinya penuh semburat merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga.

"Tak usah malu begitu. Pororo hanya milik Crong," kata Kai. "Dan, Crong hanya milik Pororo," jawab Kyungsoo. "Saranghae, hyung," kata Kai. "Hm, nado,"

"Ekhm... Lihatlah pasangan baru yang romantis ini. Aku iri." Kata seseorang dari belakang. Sontak, mereka melihat ke belakang. Ada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan 8 yeoja itu juga. Ugh, makin bersemu juga wajah Kyungsoo itu. Yang bicara itu tadi, Baekhyun. "Chukkae, ne!" kata Hyoyeon sambil mengusak rambut dongsaeng-nya itu. "Gomawo, noona!" jawab Kyungsoo. "Kai sudah menunggumu lebih dari 1 minggu. Asal kau tahu, Kyung. Dan Kyungsoo sudah melepas kata straight karenamu, Kai." Kata Jessica sambil menahan tawanya dan dibalas deathglare oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah itu. Ugh, aku jadi rindu namjachingu-ku di Jepang," kata Yoora. "Sama. Aku rindu namjachingu-ku di Taiwan," kata Taeyeon. Bagus, sekarang, para yeoja malah sibuk membicarakan namjachingu-nya.

"Dan tidak ada yang menyangka. Kita jadi sahabat seperti ini," ucap Suho tiba-tiba. Yang lainnya saling berpandangan, mengangguk setuju, dan tersenyum manis. "Karena Tuhan menakdirkan kita bersama. Dan, kita akan selalu bersama." Sahut Lay.

"You is Mine and I is Yours," kata Kai sambil menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan menciumnya. Semuanya juga mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kai. 8 yeoja itu tersenyum senang.

Persahabatan, Cinta, dan Kasih sayang. Itu akan selalu ada didalam dunia.

Selamanya...

END


End file.
